Fight for Me, As I Fight for You
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Starts after next three Marvel movies. When the Frost Giants attack the Crystal Gems(My version) they must go to earth, led by Emerald and her sister Peridot after the death of their mother by Frost Giants. There they will meet old and new allies in the Avengers, and old flames will be ignited. But will they be able to stop the new threat, or will the ice be theirs and earth's end?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY, SO HERE IS MY FIRST MARVEL/THOR FANFIC. SO I WATCHED THOR AND CAPTAIN AMERICA AND SOME OTHER MARVEL FRANCHISES RECENTLY AND I FELL IN LOVE WITH THOR. SO THIS IS A THOR X OC FANFIC. I ALSO, ONCE AGAIN HAD A STEVEN UNIVERSE MARATHON AFTER, SO I HAD A DREAM INVOLVING BOTH AND I'M WRITING OUT THE STORY. THE GEMS ARE MY OWN VERSION OF THEM. IT'S NOT EXACTLY LIKE THEM EITHER, THERE ARE SOME CHANGES I MADE, BUT NOTHING TO DRASTIC. IT'S BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS PLEASE READ.**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THOR: RAGNORAK AND INFINITY WAR PARTS ONE AND TWO, ALL OF WHICH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE. BECAUSE THOR IS AN AVENGER, WE ALL ASSUME HE'S GOING TO LIVE SOMEHOW, I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO, KILL OFF THE ULTIMATE THOR, GOD OF THUNDER? COME ON GUYS, HE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER OF…WELL, THOR.**

 **NOT GONNA LIE, THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME JANE BASHING, STEVE X OC, AND IRONWIDOW AS WELL.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Distress

Within the galaxy, rest the nine realms, a planet lay at rest. It was known as Gem Prime, home of the Crystal Gems. They were skilled warriors, but also known for their music and culture. Each mystic had a gemstone embedded somewhere on their body. Each was different and unique, as well as mystical and skilled in magic arts.

Gems could summon their weapons from their gem stones, each with a specific weapon suited for them, though they were able to summon a variety of weapons. They also had the ability to regenerate when severely injured, except for when their gem was shattered, otherwise they could keep regenerating and live for thousands of years as long as no permanent damage was done to the gem. They could also change their appearance and clothing.

Their planet was lush with green grass and beautiful blue skies. The fall was filled with the crisp sent of turned leaves, the winters were freezing cold and filled with feet of snow and hail and frozen ponds perfect for ice skating, the summers were stifling and treacherous to be out in for a long time if one wasn't swimming or keeping cool, and the springs were filled with beautiful flowers blooming as far as the eyes could see.

They were a kind people and never sought out conflict with other beings. However, sometimes, no matter what you do or how much you try, conflict will find you…

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

I sat in my garden, reading one of my favorite books. As I red, I waved my hand and lowered a tree branch to myself and picked an apple and began to eat it.

Oh, before I forget, my name is Emerald Quartz. I was, of course, an Emerald. My gem was connected to nature, as such I was able to control nature. Well, I guess it was more than that, I was the entity of Nature itself on every planet in the nine realms. Because of that, it was imperative that my gem never be shattered, or else the entirety of nature itself will perish. Although, I was a skilled fighter, just like my father had been. He had died when my sister, Peridot, and I were young, leaving us with our mother, who was the Chancellor of our planet.

I was next in line, then my sister, who was in no rush to take the place, and to be honest, neither was I. I just wanted to live my life for as long as I could without the bigger responsibility. I was already the representative for our planet, and that was a lot in itself. But at least for now, I didn't have to worry about anything.

I finished the chapter in my book, and got up, and walked out of my garden and into the palace. As I walked I passed by many gems I knew well, and waved. It was always nice to see friends.

At that thought I sighed sadly. I really missed them, so did Peridot. I wonder if they still remember us…

I shook my head lightly. It wouldn't help to think about them. They were safe and happy, as was their home and Earth. That was all that mattered. Maybe we could visit them sometime.

As I continued walking, I started outside.

I had just walked outside when I felt a chill come over everything, and frost began to cover anything. An enormous shadow was cast overhead. All of a sudden, I heard a cry.

"AAHHH! Jotuns!" I looked over and indeed, there were Jotuns heading for us.

The Jotuns, or Frost Giants as they were commonly called were enemies if us gems. But why were they here? We had signed a peace treaty. They had no business coming here uninvited.

Just then I saw my mother walking on a staircase that materialized out of nothing. The Jotuns stopped as she stood before them.

"What business do you have here uninvited? Explain yourselves!" my mother ordered.

"I am Asvid, the new ruler of the Jotuns. The treaty has been broken, the nine realms have been opened to war. Spare yourselves of this and surrender your planet to us." the leader stated. He wasn't Laufey. That was for sure. He was only twice the size of a normal giant as well, but still I giant nonetheless.

"Have you gone mad? Never. I would never surrender our planet or our people to you! There must be a way we can once again achieve peace. There is no need for bloodshed." my mother stated.

The leader looked at her, then below at us. He scanned the area, his eyes falling on me. He grinned wickedly. It sickened me and made me feel uncomfortable.

My mother noticed all of this and glared at Asvid. She cleared her throat, and he turned back to her after a moment.

"Yes, I believe we can reach some agreement. Give me your daughter and we will leave you in peace. I've been needing a new handmaiden to fulfill my needed and commands." he stated wickedly, looking at me.

My mouth dropped open in shock. Had he actually said that to my mother's face?! How dare he!

"How dare you, you disgusting piece of swine filth!" I screamed, flying up and next to my mother.

"She is a feisty one, it will be a pleasure to tame her into submission." he stated, looking over my body.

"You are mad. I would never give you my daughter. Leave now before you start something catastrophic for both our people." my mother stated.

"I will happily take my leave, once I have your eldest daughter in my grasp." he replied I took a step back, I knew if I didn't I would lash out, which was very unlike me.

"Leave right now! You will not have my daughter, not now nor ever! Now leave!" my mother shouted.

Asvid glared at her.

"Then you have brought this upon yourself, your planet, and your people. JOTUNS ATTACK THE GEMS!" he shouted. With that, the Jotuns charged.

In that moment, everything was chaos. Weapons and ice were flying everywhere. It had become an intense battle in a matter of seconds. I summoned my own weapon and charged.

They came and seemed to be everywhere already. I was a skilled fighter just like mother, so I held my ground pretty well, cutting through the frost giants. I turned just to see one about to slash at me, when it was cut through from behind.

"Need a hand there, sister?" a voice asked.

I looked up and was relieved to see my sister, Peridot. She had lighter skin than mine with and green/blonde hair that slightly darkened at her tips of her hair and went up about five inches with her shoulder length hair, that had small bunches wrapped in green ribbon. Mine was dark emerald green and went to the back of my knees, but was held in a nice bun that was held together by a metal band with floral designs.

"Well, as long as you're here, Perri." I stated.

Giving her a boost, I launched her into the air and she cut through a frost giant's neck. We were diminishing their numbers. Maybe this would be a short battle after-

"EMERALD!" I heard someone shriek. I was then pushed out of the way.

I fell to the ground and released a horrified silent shriek.

There was my mother, an ice blade through her abdomen. She had enough power left to blast the monster off her, before falling to the ground, blood falling from her stomach and mouth as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mother." I stated trembling.

"Emerald..." she forced out.

"Yes, mother?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"Take care of our people. Both of you..." she stated, seeing Peridot now by us, she was crying too.

"No, you'll be as good as new. You'll regenerate, and..." I trailed off as she shook her head, a soft, warm smile on her face.

"No, not this time. Please, my sweet girls protect our people, protect the people of the realms. Seek out help on Earth, you will find old and new allies there. Good luck my daughters. I love you both, so much." she stated, her breathing becoming more laboured.

"Mother..." I sobbed out.

"Take care of them girls. Save our people and the realms. It is all up to you now..." she stated, as her eyes shut.

"Mother! No!" I cried, Peridot held and cried with me as well.

"We will be back!" I could hear Asvid yell. He and the Frost Giants were retreating.

Just then, our mother began to turn to dust, as she faded away, leaving only her gem behind. It's glow was gone.

I looked to the sky as she faded into nothingness, before looking back to her gem and holding it tightly in my hands and to my chest, sobs racking my body as they did Peridot's.

* * *

The vigil we held for mother was huge. There were many there, Gem and non-Gem. As we placed her gem in a sphere and in the Hall of the Fallen Gems, we all raised a light in her honor, before flower petals were released into the void of space, signaling the death of a loved one.

Once it ended, Peridot, myself, and our old friend Lapis Lazuli were in the conference room.

"What do we do now?" Lapis asked.

"Mother said to go to earth. There we will find old and new allies. We must go immediately." Peridot stated.

"I've already sent out a message across the realms to alert them of the coming threat. Let's go." I stated.

We boarded our ship and took off for Earth. It was hard to believe what had really happened only hours ago. But it had, and we had to move quickly if we wanted any chance of winning. I honly hope the allies we meet really can help...

* * *

 **OKAY, SO THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE. PEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seeing You Again

 **THOR'S POV.**

We had all be called in by brother Fury for a meeting. As we made our way, I heard Loki grumble.

"I still don't see why I have to come to this meeting." he grumbled.

"You walk the path of redemption brother, this is a part of that. You can't deny that you have made great progress." I replied.

"I really hate it when you're right, brother." he replied.

"Come on, Reindeer Games, don't be such a usual grouch." Tony stated.

I heard Loki grumble something about turning Tony's lab into a frozen waste land as we entered the conference room of the tower. There we saw Fury, as well as Dr. Selvig, Darcy, and Jane.

"What are you guys doing here? Selvig I can understand, but Darcy and Jane? What's up?" Clint asked.

"We were with Eric when we were abducted by shield agents." Darcy stated.

"So here we are." Jane stated.

I forced a smile. As much as I loved Jane, she could be a bit...how the midgardians say, clingy, and would would become irrationally jealous or upset, when other women would stare at me. I had talked with her about it, numerous times, but it was always the same. She never liked when I had to leave her, but it couldn't really be helped, yet she demands that I stay with her if I truly love her.

"Avengers, as much as I wish there wasn't some other threat coming to earth again so soon, there is." he stated.

"Of course there is. No rest for the weary." Natasha said from her space on Tony's lap.

Honestly, we had been a bit surprised at their relationship, but if they were happy, then we would support them, as always. We had all seen the ways they acted around each other. Their relationship had gone from friends with benefits after Tony broke up with Pepper, to a genuine relationship. Tony and Pepper were still close friends though, and she was still the CEO of Stark Industries.

"We recieved a message from the outer regions of space. Part of it had been scrambled, but we got most of it. Frost giants coming to earth." he stated.

I looked at Loki, and he at me.

"How? Who sent the message?" I asked.

"We weren't sure at first, but now, we actually have them here." he stated.

"Awesome more outer space people. No offense." Tony stated.

"Excuse me, Director Fury, we must discuss...Thor?" a female voice said.

"Loki?" another female voice.

Loki and I looked and our eyes widened at the two friends we hadn't seen in years. It was Emerald and Peridot. Just then they screamed and rushed over to us, engulfing us in hugs we gladly returned.

"We missed you two!" Emerald stated, hugging Loki.

"I can't believe you both are here!" Peridot stated hugging me.

They switched, and hugged us again. I felt a warm feeling come over me as Emerald hugged me. It had been so long since I had seen her.

We heard Natasha cough and pulled apart. I noticed the look on Jane's face, then the slight glare she gave Emerald. I would need to tend to that later.

"So, do we get any insight oh who you are and how you know each other?" Clint asked.

"Huh? You didn't tell them about us? I think we're both hurt boys." Emerald stated, crossing her arms and smiling.

"Yeah, nice to know where we stand." Perdot stated.

"Forgive us, but we didn't exactly have much time to explain everything." I stated.

"Yeah sure." Emerald said, before laughing softly.

"So, the explinations?" Tony asked.

Just then we heard another voice.

"Emerald, Peridot, there you are." another gem with blue skin and hair stated as she came into the room.

"It would have been nice for you to wait for me." she stated.

"Great another one, let's get the party started. Who's up for a drink. What about you, Blue Girl? You look like a Sex On The Beach type." Tony stated, referring the her tank top midrift and longer beach type skirt. He actually started going to the bar in the conferance room.

Steve glared at him, before turning back to the other gem who was blushing and looked offended.

"Sorry about him. He's just like that. What's your name?" Steve asked.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." she stated, smiling, causing a slight blush to appear on Steve's cheeks.

"Right, I'm Emerald Quartz, and this is my sister, Peridot Quartz. I wish we could be here on less dire terms." she stated.

"Well we would love to know what's happening." Clint stated.

"Right, if you will all look here." Emerald stated, before making a visual screen out of magic. She must have noticed the looks on their faces because then she spoke.

"Oh right, us Gems are known for our magical abilities as well as our music, culture and repitoire as warriors." she explained, then looked back to the screen.

"This is what happened only days ago. The Frost Giants attacked. Their leader, Asvid, tried to negotiate taking me, but my mother wouldn't allow it. Battle ensued, and with it...the loss of a beloved gem." she stated sadly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Just as she said that, we watched as her mother was killed and she spoke in her last breaths.

"Mother is no longer with us, but it's up to us to save the nine realms, with your help. We come to you as allies, of course, Thor and Loki already know this." she stated.

"And how, exactly do they?" Jane asked, a slight tone to her voiced. I frowned inwardly.

"Oh, Peridot and I have known Thor and Loki for ages. Back during the first war with the frost giants, the asgardians and gems depended on each other for strength, and together we prevailed." I stated.

"Right, also, when this came up, and the alliance was formed, Emerald and I were required to stay on Asgard for the duration of the war as representatives. We spent a big portion of our lives their, so we've known these two since we were children." Peridot explained gesturing to us.

"It's been so ong since we've seen you two. Thor, you were supposed to write, and we only got letters from Loki about how you two had been." Emerald stated, crossing her arms.

I looked down sheepishly and smiled nervously.

"Apologies, but recent events had...kept me busy." I replied.

"Yes, we know, saving the world from your brother and the Chitari, and more threats, word travels fast about the happening on earth when it involves you. And Loki, while I must say it is hard to believe you would do the things you did, I'm happy to see you on the path to redemption." Emerald said smiling at him.

Loki looked a bit ashamed, but smiled back nonetheless.

"So, now that we know what's coming, what do we do?" Steve asked.

"Well first, the alliance between the gems and Asgardians still stands and always will, as such, you will have our full cooperation and will help in anyway that we can. You have my word." Emerald stated.

"Good to know. Now, you will be needing accommodations, and will be staying here in Stark Tower with the Avengers." Fury stated.

"Are you sure it's not an inconvenience?" Peridot asked.

"Nah, you guys are cool." Tony stated.

"Thank you very much Mr...?" Emerald trailed.

"Oh right, I'm Tony Stark, aka, Iron Man, the sexy woman on my lap is my girlfriend, Natasha or as anyone who has been torn to shreds know her as Black Widow, agent of SHIELD." Tony introduced.

"Nice to have you on our side." Natasha said shaking her hand.

"I'm Clint Barton. or as the others would know me by, Hawkeye, I work in SHIELD with Natasha. Nice to meet you." Clint stated with a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Bruce Banner...and also the Hulk, but I kind of try not to resort to that. Nice to meet you all." Bruce said with a small smile.

"And I'm Steve Rodgers. But my alias is Captain America. At your service ma'am." Steve replied.

"Thank you all, you don't know how much this will help us." Emerald stated looking at me.

"Hello, I'm Jane, Thor's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Jane stated sweetly, shaking Emerald's hand. Emerald looked shocked and looked at me, then back to Jane. I could have sworn she had a look of disapointment in her eyes, before she smiled at Jane.

"It's wonderful to meet you. You're lucky to have him." she said with a smile, one that I could see through.

I felt Loki, nudge me, and give me a pointed look, and I looked away, slightly guilty. He knew I remembered...

"Well know that we have that settled, why don't we show you to your rooms?" Steve stated.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you." Emerald stated, as she, Peridot, and Lapis followed Tony.

"This is certainly and interesting turn of events, let's see how it plays out with those involved." Loki stated.

"We will defeat our enemies of course." I replied.

"I was talking about you, Emerald, and and Jane, you dolt." he stated, before walking away.

I let out a sigh. We definitely would see how this turned out. And I have a feeling that it will not be easy...

* * *

 **OKAY, THERE'S THE SECOND CHAP. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. AND JUST A LITTLE NOTE, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER WITH STEVEN UNIVERSE, I'M JUST USING MY OWN VARIATION OF THEM. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting Settled

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

I'll admit, I was dissapointed. I mean, of course I knew Thor would probably have what the earthlings called, a girlfriend. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't help but feel hurt. What about our promise? What about-

I shook my head.

No, I couldn't think about that, it would just make it hurt more. That had been years ago. Besides, I had no time to think about that, we had more pressing matters.

We were led down many hallways and finally to our rooms, then had a tour of the tower. We had even been introduced to Jarvis. He was quite polite for an AI, but he seemed just as real as me.

After our tour, and seeing the countless Iron Man suits, were led back to the conference area and sat down. I could feel eyes on me and looked over to see Jane staring at me with a blank face, then smile brightly. I could see through it. I didn't know what was wrong though. Once Fury began to speak, I looked back.

"Now that accommodations are out of the way, let's get back to business. We need to prepare for the oncoming attack. What ca we do?" he asked.

"The frost giants are stories tall and very powerful. They can make weapons of ice out of nothing in their arms and hands, but they can be beaten, they are being of ice. I'd recommend weapons with some times of heat, it won't completely hurt them, but it will help us immensely. Also, we need to make sure that we have protective armor, one touch from a frost giant will give you terrible frost burn that can move to your entire body in they have you in your grasp. Those are just for starters." I explained.

"And what about their leader?" he asked.

"Asvid. He's nothing but a perverted, power-hungry, tyrant of an ass-douche." Peridot stated with venom.

"Peridot!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry Emmie, but you know it's true. He said that he wouldn't attack if you basically became his sex slave!" Peridot stated.

"What!" Thor boomed.

"Thor calm down." I stated.

"Calm down? Calm down?! He disrespected you Emerald, to ask for something like that in exchange for no war is an outrage!" he stated angrily.

"It damn sure is! When Emerald and our mother refused, the frost giants attacked, we fought and it seemed we had the upper hand. But...then...mother..." I trailed off as tears began to flow down my face.

I felt Peridot hug my and I composed myself.

"Sorry." I stated.

"I understand...Loki and I both miss mother." Thor stated.

I looked down sadly.

"We heard. We're so sorry for the loss of your mother. We sent millions of starbolts into the galaxy in her honor." Peridot stated.

Loki looked down sadly and Peridot went and hugged him, then smiled at him, and came back over to me. I looked at them. Me thinks there be a blooming romance soon.

"Please continue." Fury stated.

"Right, so, as I was saying, we thought we had the upper hand, but then, my mother pushed me out of the way and took the blow that was meant for me. Asvid and the frost giants were on the run, but mother had been wounded badly. I watched as she died in my arms, but not before telling us to come here. That's how we ended up here seeking your help in the first place." I explained.

"Sorry for your loss. Did your mother say anything else?" Fury asked.

"No. I'm sorry." I replied.

"You've given us more than enough information, Emerald. Thank you." Thor stated.

I smiled at him and heard Fury speak.

"Thank you for your help. I'll leave you three to get settled in and will schedule conferences to continue discussing the present threat. Goodbye." he stated, leaving.

"So, we've told you some things, how about you tell us some stories of your world saving adventures. Like how you defeated Thanos." Peridot stated.

"It's a long story." Loki stated.

"We have time." I replied.

Wow, they weren't kidding. This was a long story. By the time the story was finished, it was three hours later.

"And that's how we defeated Thanos." Tony finished.

"Wow." I stated, shaking Peridot back to being completely awake.

"Yeah, some story." Peridot stated, blinking her eyes open.

I nudged Lapis, who sat straight up and spoke.

"I'm awake! I'm not snoring! I'm not... oh..." she stated, blushing.

I noticed Steve chuckle at her and she must have too, because she blushed again making a purple flush come to her face.

"Sorry. I fell asleep around the part when you and the other heroes assembled in the city. Sorry, it's been a while since we left. None of us have had any sleep." Lapis said, rubbing her eyes.

"By all means get some sleep. After we can all eat." Natasha stated.

"Thank you, could you show us to our rooms again?" I asked.

"Of course." Thor stated getting up and coming over.

"Thor, where are you going we have plans, remember?" Jane asked.

"I know. I just want to show them to their rooms." Thor replied.

"I'm sure that Loki can show them. We have dinner reservations." Jane pressed, taking his arm and pulling him away.

"...Alright. Farewell my friends. Until later." he stated, looking at everyone and giving a nod, before his eyes went to me for a moment, and was pulled away by Jane, and left with Darcy and Dr. Selvig.

I sighed and Peridot looked to me, and spoke. She gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled and nodded.

"I'm guessing there's some history issues going on." Tony stated.

"Don't talk about that! It's her business." Steve reprimanded.

"No, it's alright. I am willing to share tales of our youth, but maybe at a later time. Right now I just want to sleep if you don't mind." I replied.

"I second that." Peridot stated.

"Me three." Lapis agreed.

"I'll show you. Come on." Natasha stated, getting up from Tony's lap and leading us to our rooms.

"So, how do you think thing will turn out with you and Thor?" Peridot asked.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling it will be dramatic." I replied, as we were led to our rooms.

Once in my room, I took out a small cube object. Peridot and Lapis had them too. They had our clothing, and other essentials and some leisure possessions inside.

I set it down and watched as all my things came out in a second. After all my things came out, I put everything away.

Once that was done, I changed into a dark green nightgown slip with a sheer emerald green slip over it. I crawled into the bed and let sleep slowly take me over.

Why did I have the feeling that things would be getting more complicated soon?

* * *

 **OKAY I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVEIW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our Meeting

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

I woke up several hours later. I could tell because it ws now night. I sat up, stretching and got out of bed after. I changed in my long green dress that I had worn before I changed. After that, I strolled out of my room and to the living room to see what the others were up to.

As I walked in, I heard Peridot speak.

"Hey, there you are, now we can eat." she stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were waiting on me." I replied.

"Nonsense. You're fine." Lapis reassured.

"Well, let's get something to eat then." Loki stated standing.

"Yes, I suppose. I am actually pretty hungry." I stated.

"Good, I hope you like trying new things, because we're having tacos." Tony stated, drink in hand.

"Tacos?" I asked.

"Mexican food. Don't worry, you'll love it." Clint stated.

I smiled as they led, Peridot, Lapis, and I to the kitchen.

I liked them all already.

Once inside the kitchen, we had gotten our food and sat down at the table, we began to talk.

"So, about you and your sister knowing reindeer games and Thor before all this..." Tony trailed off.

"Oh yes. Well let me start at the beginning." I stated.

With a wave of my hand, I summoned an glass orb of light, pictures playing through it at the same time, although they were all different. It created a screen of mist in mid-air.

"Cool. Magic will never cease to amaze me." Clint stated with a chuckle.

I smiled.

"It's a memory orb, not uncommon on Gem Prime. They hold all the memories an individual has from since they were able to remember." Peridpot explained.

"And so, the story begins..." I stated.

* * *

 _ **EMERALD'S POV. AGE 12**_

 _I was beyond nervous. My sister and I were traveling to Asgard. Since the war had started, Gems and Asgardians had agreed that it would be best to form an alliance._

 _As a show of new friendship, my sister, Peridot and I would stay on Asgard for the duration of the war. Of course we would still be able to visit home, but still. We would mostl be on Asgard._

 _Saying goodbye to mother had been tearful, but we knew we were doing the right thing._

 _"Are we almost there?" Peridpt asked._

 _"Yes. Almost." I replied._

 _I was nervous, I'll admit. This was a new place with new people. First impressions were important. Once we got there we would need to meet the royal family._

 _"So, what do you think the roal family will be like?" Peridot asked._

 _"They might be nice. I've heard that the queen is very nice and compassionate." I replied._

 _"Well, we're about to find out, we're here." Peridot said pointing in front of us._

 _We arrived on the bifrost in front of a dark skinned male in gold armour holding a sword._

 _"Hello. We are-" he cut us off and spoke._

 _"You are Emerald and Peridot Quartz of the Crystal Gems. You have come here to solidify the alliance between Asgardians and Gems. I know. You may pass. You must go and see the royal family." he stated._

 _"Thank you." I stated bowing slightly with Peridot._

 _We walked passed and made our way to the palace._

 _As we walked through town, people stopped to stare at us and whisper. We could hear things from, 'It's them, it's the two gems' to 'they are so pretty', and 'I wonder if they are as powerful as gems are made out to be'. I looked at Peridot and smiled._

 _"Maybe it won't be so bad after all." I whispered._

 _"We still have to meet the royal family." she stated._

* * *

 _As we made our way to the gates of the palace, we took each other's hand and took a deep breath. After that, we walked inside._

 _The inside was just as beautiful as the rest of Asgard._

 _"Wow, it's almost as beautiful as our Palace back home. Almost." I stated._

 _"Well, I hope it will become a wonderful second home." a soft and kind voice stated._

 _We turned around and were surprised to see the royal family right there!_

 _"Oh! Your highnesses! I'm sorry, we meant no disrespect." I stated, bowing on my hands and knees with Peridot._

 _"Oh, there's no need for that. Please stand. You'll hurt your knees." the queen stated._

 _We did as she told us and smiled nervously, before getting a good look at them. There was an older man with a patch over his eye, wearing gold and metallic armor, who we assumed was the King. The queen had auburn hair and kind eyes. She wore a beautiful blue and gold dress with a sash around the waist ans long sleeves. She must have been the queen. And then there was a young boy, my age, with green eyes and onyx black hair. He wore a green tunic and grey pants with a black belt and black boots. He looked at us and smiled._

 _"I am Odin, king of Asgard, this is my queen Frigga, and my second son, Loki. We are thankful to have you here, as well as your fellow gems to aid us in this time of war." Odin stated._

 _"I am Emerald Quartz and ths is my sister, Peridot Quartz. We are honored to be here and to meet you...Wait, second son, pardon me, but, where is your first son?" I asked._

 _Just then we heard loud laughter, and turned to see a boy older than me by a year, with blue eyes and blond hair. He wore a red sleeveless tunic, with denim blur pants and brown boots. He walked in with four others. Three other boys and a girl. He looked at me and stopped short. It was silent, before his father spoke._

 _"Nice of you to join us son. These are the two Gems we told you about. Emerald and Peridot. They will be staying with us for th duration of the war as you know, and I expect for you to treat them with respect." Odin stated._

 _"Yes, Father. I am Thor, my father's first born, we're glad to have your help." he stated._

 _"We're happy to help. Nice to meet you." I stated._

 _"Now that we have introductions taken care of, we'll have the handmaidens show you to your rooms. Come." Queen Frigga stated._

 _As Peridot and I took one more glance at Thor and Loki, we smiled. I had a feeling we would become great friends. I'm not sure why, I just had a feeling._

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV. PRESENT DAY.**

"And that's how we met Thor and Loki" I stated.

"Woah, so you guys have know each other for a while now." Bruce stated.

"Yes. We've been on many adventures together and even apart it would seem." I stated, glancing at Loki.

He looked ashamed slightly, but then Peridot spoke up.

"But you walk the path of redemption. Don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." he replied.

"And from what I've heard, you've redeemed yourself and continue too. That's all that matters." Peridot reassured.

"You always were optimistic." he stated, making Peridot smile.

"It's a gift." she replied.

"Well, I almost feel sorry for Thor. Here we are reminiscing, and my brother is not here for it. On second thought, he would go on and on about something or another. I don't feel sorry after all." Loki stated smirking.

"Same old Loki." I stated, shaking my head with a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still just as mischevious as ever." Peridot stated smiling a bit.

"Always." Loki replied.

"Well, now that this is all out of the way, let's move to the living room for dessert. I hope you're up for some spiked sherbet." Tony stated.

"Spiked sherbet?" I asked.

"It's a type of ice cream with alcohol in it." Natasha stated.

"Oh, I don't drink. But I am up for trying normal ice cream." I replied.

"Aww, no fun." Tony stated.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that. We don't know why." Steve stated.

"That's fine. We are who we are after all." I stated smiling.

"Alright let's go then." Tony stated, laeding us to the room.

I smiled at Peridot and we followed the others into the other room.

"I think that with the Avengers things will work out." Peridot stated.

"I think so too." I replied, heading in the living room to sit with everyone. I kind of felt bad for Thor. He wasn't here to enjoy this with us. Oh well, I'm sure he's having fun with...Jane...

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. ALSO, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! LET THE WINTER WEIGHT BEGIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thoughts On the Past with Friends

 **THOR'S POV.**

I would be lying if I said I was having a pleasant time. Usually I would enjoy going out for dinner with my beloved Jane, but this was anything but pleasant.

She had seemed uneasy about something, and when I asked she said that it was nothing. Of course I didn't believe that.

We had been sitting in silence. I had already looked over my menu front to back several times.

"So..." Jane trailed off.

"Yes?" I said.

"How does it feel to have your friends here on earth helping us?" she asked.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"It fills me with joy to see Emerald and Peridot again It has been too long. I didn't have the time to write, but I have missed them dearly." I stated.

"So, you don't think there could be any repercussions from it?" she asked.

"No, the Emerald, Peridot, and the Gems are an honorable kind. They would never break the alliance between our people that has lasted for thousands of years." I stated.

"Well that's good. The last thing we need is to have another invasion while you and the Avengers deal with the Frost Giants." she stated.

"They'll be a great help. I'm sure of it." I replied.

"Well, that's good. So, how did you meet Emerald and Peridot?" Jane asked.

"I was thirteen when I met them. When the first war witth the Frost Giants began, the Gems and Asgardians relied on each other for help. To ensure the alliance, Emerald and Peridot came to stay in Asgard with my family for the duration of the war. After the war ended, they returned home. I really should have remembered to write." I stated chuckling lightly.

"Wow, so you've know them for a while." Jane stated.

"Since I was a young teenager." I had missed my friends dearly.

"Well, it sounds like you all are great friends." she stated.

"We are, and I need to spend time with them. I haven't seen them in hundred of years since the first war with the frost giants ended." I replied.

"Well, I hope you can, I mean with everything that's happening, do you think you'll be able to spend time with them?" Jane asked.

"I'll make time for Emerald and Peridot, of course." I stated, sensing some discomfort in Jane.

"Well, good luck. I hope you get to spend quality friend time with the two of them. Maybe I could join you. I'd love to get to know them." Jane stated.

"I could certainly ask." I replied.

"So, what was it like growing up with Emerald and Peridot?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile warmly as I thought back to our younger years.

"It was never boring, that is for sure. It was always some kind of new adventure or happening. Not to mention, Emerald usually would be the one to help me study for my teachings. She always helped me, whenever Loki would become too annoyed with me to continue. She's a kind and caring person, and I feel she always will be." I stated.

"She certainly sounds like an amazing person." Jane stated, stabbing her food a bit with her fork, and not meeting my gaze.

I sighed and took her hand in mine.

"Jane, please know this. I care for you deeply and would never do anything to hurt you. You know I love you." I stated. For some reason, I felt a twinge of guilt, for what, I already knew.

She looked at me and smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Thor. I love you too." she replied.

As we continued to eat dinner, the twinge of guilt nibbled at me all evening...

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

"It's delicious!" I exclaimed after tasting sherbet ice cream(without alcohol) for the first time.

"I always knew midgardian's had different delicacies, but I had no idea that they were this amazing." Peridot stated.

"Yeah, we humans have got some pretty amazing stuff." Tony stated.

"If you don't mind my asking, what was it like for you and your sister, growing up with Loki and Thor?" Steve asked.

"Growing up with those two? Everyday was an adventure. Something was always happening because of us." I stated with a laugh.

"Sounds like it." Steve stated fondly.

"Emerald also was the one who taught Loki the basics of being a sorcerer. She got him into magic, basically." Peridot stated.

"That's true. We often studied together and she helped me to hone my skills in magic." Loki stated.

"Yes, and you and Peridot used those skills to cause mischief." I stated.

"All in good fun Emmie." Peridot replied.

"We all trained together, hung out together, studied together, went on missions together. We did almost everything together." Loki stated.

"No rest for Asgard, it sounds like." Clint said.

"Pretty much. But it was all still fun." I stated.

"Remember the time we accidentally let those centipeedles into the palace." Peridot stated laughing.

"Or when we played tricks on the Warriors Three and Sif? They were so mad, their faces turned red!" I got out through laughs.

"What are you all laughing about?" we heard a new voice asked.

We turned and saw Thor standing there.

"Oh, hello Thor, welcome back. Come join us, we were just telling the others of our tales from childhood." I stated.

"Wonderful." he stated with a smile.

He came over and sat down next to Loki as we continued.

"Remember the time when we all camped out in the forest. It was so fun. Especially sleeping under the stars." Peridot stated.

"Speak for yourself, perhaps you've forgotten, but some of us didn't get any sleep because of a certain someone's snoring." Loki stated with an annoyed glance at Thor, who just acted innocent, like he hadn't heard him.

"Well, what about the time we had to return from that trip early because, Loki got food poisoning from that berry bush." Thor stated.

"I only ate them because you said they were safe, instead of just waiting for Emerald and Peridot to wake up so we could ask. Which they did several minutes later, once I began puking." Loki said in an irritated manner.

"I never told you that you _had_ to eat them if you were uncertain brother." Thor stated.

Loki looked like he was just about ready to freeze Thor, so I spoke up.

"Well, looking back, it actually is pretty funny." I stated.

"It was hilarious, and you got over it...eventually." Peridot.

"Betrayal, Peridot? Betrayal?" Loki asked, making her laugh.

"We sure have had a lot of fun times in our lives though. And hopefully wih your help we can finally have peace throughout the realms again." I stated.

"Worry not, Emerald. Our enemies will fall, and we will be victorious." Thor stated.

"Always so optimistic." I replied with a warm smile.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm exhausted and we have a briefing tomorrow. Good night." Tony stated, as he and Natasha went to their room.

"We should be heading to bed as well. I wish you all pleasant dreams." I stated and walked to my own room, not missing the lingering look Thor had in my direction as I left the room.

* * *

 **OKAY, SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, GRADES AND FINALS CAME UP, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS I DID GREAT AND PASSED. NOW I'M ON CHRISTMAS VACATION. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chatting With A Friend

 **PERIDOT'S POV.**

We had all been called to have a, what was it? Oh yes, a video chat, with Fury about our first mission. We all sat in the living room of Stark Tower as Fury's image came on the television. He informed us that supernatural happenings had happened in Antarctica and various other frozen areas of the world. Not to mention Asvid had turned some non-frozen areas of the world into, what had Tony said? Oh, yeah, ice rinks. I was still working on understanding some of the earth terms and words

"Sounds like Asvid's made it to earth." Emerald stated.

"Exactly, and so, we will be send you to Antarctica. We have reason to believe that they have started to take over the area and have been freezing its inhabitants. We received distress signals and feeds this morning, this is what we received." he explained.

The next thing we heard were transmissions and people in a panic and the distinct sound of people being frozen alive with wails and screams of agony. We also saw footage and pictures of it as well.

"That's not all. We received this message from Asvid, as well." Fury stated, and brought up a video message. Asvid's ugly face was the first thing we saw.

 _"Emerald, all this could be avoided if you would simply give into my demands,"_ he stated with a wicked grin and lust filled eyes that made my sister cringe, and Thor visible tremble with rage for a moment, before he forced himself to calm down. _"...or, you can continue to reject me and watch the people of this world suffer because of you. What would your poor mother say about that? Hmm?"_ he stated with a sickening grin. After, the video feed cut short.

"What's our objective?" Emerald asked.

"I'm sending you to Antarctica to try and recover the land, after, we can talk about what to do for other regions of the world." he stated.

"Alright when do we leave?" I asked.

"In one hour. You'd better prepare for the trip and for the mission. Fury, out." he stated, and the line went blank.

We each retreated to our own rooms to prepare. I didn't exactly have to prepare, so I walked about the halls, until I found myself about to walk past Loki's room.

I stopped and knocked on the door. It would be nice to spend some time talking with Loki. I hadn't really talked to him since I got here. So now was a good time. Yeah, right before we go off on a mission against his own kind that is threatening the universe, that he resents himself for being a part of said kind. Yeah, perfect timing.

The door opened a moment later, and Loki spoke.

"Thor, if you've come to tell me that you've accidentally destroyed another one of my books, I'll-oh, hello, Peridot." he stated.

I smiled and spoke.

"I know I may be _the_ best looking, but I thought I was distinguishable from a blond, muscled, hammer wielding, prince giant." I stated with a smirk, as his face slightly flushed and he rushed to speak.

"No, you're not! You're beautiful!" he stated, then seemed to realize what he'd said. I looked at him my eyes widening, as I looked at the ground, which had become much more interesting. However, I did notice his flushed face before he willed it away.

He coughed into his fist, trying to regain his wits.

"I just came to talk to you. I haven't gotten to really talk with you since I got here with Emerald and Lapis, considering what's been happening." I said.

"Well, come in. I'd love to talk with you." he stated, smiling.

I walked into his room, and saw that he'd used his magic to make the room seem more like his old room in Asgard, with some different things. I noticed one thing, was that it was extremely cold. I was hit by a wave of freezing air as I walked about three steps into his room. I let out a shiver and saw my breath in the air. My eyes began to water, and the wet streaks froze on my face. It's a good thing I can use magic.

With a simple thought, a warm and furry coat wrapped around me, as well as gloves on my hands and a pair of earmuffs and a long scarf.

"It's good to see you again Loki, and I am happy to see you helping everyone." I stated.

"It's the least I can do. I suppose I'm still trying to redeem myself." he stated.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well, I can tell you now that you're doing a great job. You've really come a long way from what I've heard and seen." I stated, then hugged him. I felt him stiffen at first, before relaxing and hugging me back.

I felt a warm feeling swell in my chest, as he hugged me back, and a deep blush covered my cheeks, luckily, it couldn't really be seen, and I willed it down as we pulled away. I could have sworn I saw a faint blue blush on his face, but pushed the thought away quickly as he spoke again.

"Thank you, Perri." He stated with a smile.

I did a double take and blinked at him. He hadn't called me that in years. He seemed to realize what he'd said as well, and spoke hastily.

"Unless, you no longer wish to be called that, I just…" he looked down a bit embarrassed. I couldn't help myself, I laughed lightly at his embarrassment. He looked at me and I spoke.

"It's alright, Loki. I was just a bit surprised is all, you haven't called me that is so long. I thought you'd forgotten that old nickname of mine." I stated.

"But how could I ever forget anything about you, Peridot?" he asked.

I looked down and smiled, suddenly feeling shy and the floor much more interesting once again.

"I guess I could say the same about you. Do you still like to do nothing but read and cause mischief?" I asked.

"You know me well, don' you?" he asked smirking.

"I'd hope so. It always helped when trying to keep you in line." I replied, smiling.

"Alright! Let's do this!" we heard Tony state in false enthusiasm.

I looked to the door and stood up.

"Well, we should probably head out so we can go with the others." I stated.

I held out my hand to him, and smiled.

He took it and pulled himself up and walked to the door with me.

"Uhm, Loki?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You know you can let go of my hand now, right?" I asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

He realized he was still hold my hand firmly, and let it go quickly, and coughed into his hand, no doubt trying to regain his wits again.

"Right, sorry." he stated.

"It's no problem, really." I stated smiling warmly at him.

There was a faint blue blush again, but he pushed it down and opened the door for me.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"As always a gentleman." I stated, walking out the door with him. We made or way to the others once again and I spoke.

"I enjoyed talking with you Loki." I stated.

"As did I, Peridot." he replied.

"Then you wouldn't disagree to talking again after we get back? We could have a friendly outing to catch up a bit more. I'd love to see more of this beautiful city." I suggested.

He smiled at me once again and spoke.

"I'd love to." he stated.

With one last smile we made our way to the others.

* * *

 **OKAY, FIRST I'M SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN TAKING FOREVER WITH THIS, I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON, ALSO, I JUST GOT WORD BACK ON MY NEXTBOOK, SO NOW I CAN USE AN ACTUAL WORD DOCUMENT WORD PROCESSOR, SO I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET MORE DONE SOONER. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT. ALSO TOMORROW IS MY B-DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mission

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

We landed, in Antarctica, an hour later. As we walked out of the aircraft, I took in a sharp breath at the scene before us.

The town was full of frozen buildings, animals, cars, and people.

As we walked through, it made my heart feel heavy. I stopped as I saw a scared little girl, with tears in her eyes, running into her mother's open arms. They were so close and yet so far from each other.

It broke my heart.

I looked down sadly. It filed me with dread at seeing the cruelty Asvid had unleashed upon these innocent people. My head lowered and I closed my eyes in sadness.

I felt a strong, warm hand grip my shoulder reassuringly.

I looked to see Thor standing behind me, with a sad, yet reassuring look on his face. I smiled back at him a look of of love was surely in my eyes, but I quickly hid it and looked to the others. I could still feel his gaze on me, and I knew it was one with some guilt hidden inside it.

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is scope the area for any enemies. We should split up into pairs." I stated.

"Sounds good to me. I'm with Natasha." Tony stated, wrapping an arm around her protectively, making Natasha

"Sure. Steve, you go with Lapis, Hawkeye with Hulk, and Thor with m-, er, Peridot. Loki, you're with me." I stated, hastily.

Thor looked like he wanted to protest, but kept it to himself. After, we each split up, and went our separate ways, but I could still feel Thor's gaze, once again upon me.

* * *

Once we were far enough into the town, Loki spoke up.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, Emerald, but is there a reason for not choosing to go with my brother?" he asked.

"I didn't go with any of the others." I replied.

"No, but you were going to pair yourself with Thor, and then you quickly changed your words. I'm your friend, Emerald. Please, talk to me." he stated.

"You always were perceptive." I stated.

"Thank you. Now please, tell me." he insisted.

I looked down and released a sigh.

"I won't be with him or deter him if he's found a new love, Loki. It's not my place to take him. If he decides that he want's to be with me again... then it will be of his own volition. I will not try and take him by force. He's...he's happy...with Jane. I don't want to ruin that. I care about him to much." I stated, looking away. My heart clenched as I spoke.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I asked back.

"What about how you feel? I know you still love him deeply, Emerald." he stated.

"I do...but he's...moved on. I'm not that girl anymore. Jane is. I won't ruin that." it hurt so much saying all of that. What was it mother had always said? " _The needs of one come after the needs of many, even if the sacrifices are many..."._

"He still cares, you know. He hasn't forgotten about you. He remembers your promise...he feels guilty. I know you can see it to." Loki said softly.

"...I won't interfere." I stated.

"Emerald-" he began, but just then, a monster of frost and ice appeared, and lunged at Loki.

"Look out!" I screamed, pushing him out of the way and jumping back, as the claws came down, nearly ripping us to shreds.

Summoning my spear, I charged at the beast, slashing at it's stomach. It roared and shrieked in pain and anger, charged back at me. I just barely made it out of the way. Loki began throwing daggers, and spoke.

"Just like old times, right Emerald?" he asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I replied.

Just then, there was another loud roar, and a bolt of lightning. As well, there was the distinct sound of fighting in other areas of the town.

"Looks like we're not the only ones fighting these things." I stated.

"It would seem so." I replied, and succeeded in giving a shattering blow to the monster's stomach, once again. However, as I leaped away, the beast caught me with it's claws. I screamed loudly, feeling blood drip from my back, arms, and abdomen.

I skidded on the ground, feeling ice and rock burn my already injured body and skin. I lay there on the ground, feeling the stinging pain all over my body.

"Emerald!" I heard Loki shout.

I attempted to raise myself from the ground, to heal myself, before my physical form gave out, but I slumped back down and the best drew nearer.

I braced myself for the pain and my body giving out, when there was a bright flash and the beast roared, before it fell dead. I looked to see Thor and the rest of the Avengers, as well as Peridot and Lapis coming towards me.

They stood around me, and I was aware of Peridot pulling out a vile of healing herbal cream, and covering my wounds with it. I hissed, then sighed, as my wounds cleansed and instantly healed. It was as if nothing had even happened.

I stood up with help from my sister and thanked her.

"Thank you, Peridot." I stated, then hugged her.

"Emerald, are you alright?" Thor asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, Thor, I am now. Thank you for your help. I might not have made it and had to regenerate." I stated.

"Regenerate?" Steve asked.

"Oh, yes, well, as gems, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms, and retreat to our gems to regenerate. When we come back, we may look the same of different. It depends on how we want our new selves to look." I stated.

"That's certainly a great trait to have." Hawkeye stated.

"Yes, it is, now, we need to find a way to unfreeze the people. We need to do it in a safe way though so we don't hurt the people." I stated.

"How about we create a kind of heat sphere?" Peridot asked.

"What?" Hawkeye asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, really. Listen, if we can use some of the power of the Arc reactor and merge it with a bit of lightning, we could create a sphere of heat a supercharged artificial sun, warm enough to thaw everyone, it was have to be really precise, but it may be the only shot we have." she reasoned.

"It could work. Think you two can do it?" Lapis asked Tony and Thor.

"Yeah, no problem." Tony stated, charging the suit.

"Of course, Peridot." Thor stated with a grin.

"Alright, let's get to the center of town, that's the best place to do this.

* * *

Once in the center of town, we got to work. Miraculously, Peridot's plan worked.

We watched in amazement as Tony, fired at Thor, who caught the ball of energy, and used the lightning to contain it, and make it bigger as the lightning merged with the energy.

Suffice it to say, the temperature went up significantly, and it began to thaw the people. One after another people began to move and gasp for air, and embrace their loved ones. It brought joy to my heart.

Once Thor and Tony came back down, we congratulated them on a job well done, as well as congratulate Peridot for coming up with the plan in the first place.

Now it was time to head back to New York and tell Fury about the mission. As we walked back to the aircraft, I once again felt Thor's gaze on me and looked to Loki, who had a knowing look on his face. I sighed, why couldn't life ever be easy?

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rest and Relaxation

 **LAPIS' POV.**

Once back on the helicarrier, after about an hour of the Avengers signing autographs and taking pictures, we began tending to our wounds. Everyone had them. Some less than others. I myself had a particularly bad freeze burn on my right hand that went a bit more than halfway up my arm.

I began trying to apply a healing herb cream to it, but just kept on wincing every time from the pain. Just then, I heard someone speak.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Might I be able to help you?"

I looked to see Steve standing by my sitting form. I looked at him for a moment, noticing the slight blush on his cheeks under his mask. I smiled and spoke.

"Sure, thank you." I stated, smiling.

He sat down beside me, and gestured to my arm.

"May I, ma'am?" he asked.

"Well, I'm more of a miss, but okay." I stated.

I gave him my arm and he gently took it, and began to apply the cream to it.

I sighed aloud at the feeling of it on my, and noticed a slight blush on his face. Still he continued to apply the cream. After he wrapped gauze and bandages around it. I could feel my arm healing already.

"That should do it." Steve stated.

"Thanks, it should be fully healed by tomorrow." I replied.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, Gem technology and medicines are a bit more advanced." I stated.

"Wow, that's incredible, wait, can't you just regenerate?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that sometimes takes a lot of time. Healing herbs only take a day or two. At the most it's three." I explained.

"Sounds complicated." he replied.

"You might think so, but really it's not. Well, for us gems it's not." I stated nonchalantly.

He smiled, and I couldn't help myself. I smiled back and felt my cheeks grow warmer. Lucky for me, my skin tone just made my cheeks seem a little darker. I had to admit, I liked Steve...as a possible friend of course...

* * *

 **LATER.**

Once back at the tower, we all proceeded to plop down of the nearest and most comfortable areas, for most of the men, that included the carpeted floor.

Those who were lucky, including myself, Emerald, Thor, and Steve, made it to the couch.

Once we sat down, we let out sighs and felt the tension beginning to slowly leave our bodies. Of course for Emerald, Peridot, and I, we just used some of the healing herbs, and felt better.

"Okay, after that, I'd say we deserve to unwind for a bit. You do humans do for fun?" Peridot asked, from her spot. Her spot being, just laying her back on Loki, who was still sprawled on the floor. She leaned against his right side, Loki didn't even seem to protest about it.

"Well-" Tony stated, but was cut off by Steve.

"Keep it clean and wholesome Tony." he stated.

"You're no fun Cap, but I suppose I could give it a try. How about we have a movie night. We can even invite ol' Winter Von Serious." Tony stated.

"Winter Von Serious?" I asked.

"He means my old friend, Bucky. He's an agent of shield now. I could ask him about it." Steve stated.

"Sounds good to me." Bruce stated.

"A break would be good. Thank you, Lady Lapis, for suggesting it." Thor stated, who, coincidentally, was laying his head on Emerald's lap, while she had a hand placed on his forehead and hair.

"I agree. We deserve to rest for a while." Emerald said.

"Alright, I'll have Jarvis find some movies, and call Von Serious and we can do this tonight." Tony stated.

I slouched deeper into the couch and sighed once again.

"I hear you." Steve stated, finally taking off his mask. I couldn't help but slightly blush once I saw his face. I mean, sure I had seen him around the tower, but it had only been a few times and he usually was training, with his mask on.

He had a very handsome face if I do say so myself, and I do.

An hour later, were all in the living room again, and were about to watch the movies Tony had picked out. Just then we heard Jarvis speak, and someone else entered the room.

"Sir, Mr. Barnes has arrived." Jarvis stated.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony stated.

Emerald, Peridot, and I looked to the new person who had entered the room.

"Oh yeah, Lapis, Emerald, Peridot, this is my old friend James Barnes, but I still call him Bucky. Bucky, these are the three I told you about." Steve stated.

He nodded to us and I spoke.

"Glad you could join us. Nice to meet you. I'm Lapis Lazuli." I stated.

He smiled at me slightly and whispered something to Steve, that sounded like, _'You sure know how to pick 'em, Steve',_ and making him blush slightly. I smiled and looked back to Tony.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"Well, since you probably don't have movies on your planet, we'll watch a bit of everything. Jarvis, let's get this party started." Tony stated.

"Yes sir. Your pizza has arrived as well, and will be up in a moment." Jarvis stated.

"Alright, here beach chic. Mind paying for it?" he asked, handing me a four twenties.

"Beach chic? Really Tony?" Steve asked.

"What? She doesn't care, do you?" he stated, looking to me.

"I really don't. Emerald, Peridot, and I have kind of gotten used to the nicknames Tony gives us." I stated.

No sooner had I said that, the elevator opened and there was the pizza boy. I got up and went to pay him.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked.

The boy just looked at me, then blushed and spoke.

"Uh...it's $75.15." he stated.

"Here, keep the change." I said, handing him the money.

He stood there for a moment before handing me the pizzas, and speaking.

"You're really sexy." he stated plainly, looking me up and down.

I flushed brightly to the point where it seemed like my face was purple. Then Steve stepped up.

"Well, thanks. Have a good night." he said, before giving the guy a glare, and making him leave.

I smiled, and took the pizzas to the bar counter in the living room, a slight flush on my cheeks.

"Alright, let's get watching. First movie up, is Predator vs. Alien. A little sci-fi to kick things off." Tony stated.

"Sounds like a good movie. I can't wait to watch." Peridot said, now on the couch with Loki on the left side of the room, with his head in her lap.

After we all got into our own comfortable spots, Tony had Jarvis start the movie. I sat next to Steve on the couch to the right and smiled as he handed me a slice of pizza.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to find my self laying on the couch and wrapped in Steve's muscled arms. Still half asleep, I snuggled closer to him, and felt his hold on me tighten as he breathed in my hair. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, this moment wouldn't last any longer.

As I looked up I saw Tony and Bucky, along with Clint, looking at us and smirking. Also because like I said, I was still halfway asleep, once I saw them, it startled me so badly, I screamed and jerked away from Steve and fell from the couch onto the cold floor. Of course this woke up Steve, who stood straight up, and was at the ready to fight, sleepy stature and all.

Once he saw that it was his fellow Avengers and friends, he calmed down and frowned at them irritably.

"Very funny." he stated.

He looked down to me, where I was rubbing my back and head. He held out his hand to me, and I smiled as he helped me up.

"So, have a good sleep?" Tony asked slyly.

"Yes, actually. I make a great pillow and so does Steve." I stated.

Clint and Tony's mouth's dropped open, as well as Steve's himself. Woah, were did that come from?

"Stop harassing them, Tony." Natasha said walking up.

"I'm not harassing them, babe. I'm just inquiring about their sleep, and from the sound of it, it was pleasant. According to Lapis, Steve is a great pillow." he stated.

"Really, well, I may have to test that myself." she said smugly.

"No, see, you don't get to do that, because I take stuff like that seriously. You aren't allowed to use anyone else as a pillow." Tony stated seriously.

Natasha looked at him and smiled, then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." she whispered quietly in his ear.

"Love you too, Tasha." he stated lovingly, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, now that it's all over, what's for breakfast, the others are waking up." Clint stated, gesturing to the now groggily awake friends of ours on the couches and floor.

"Breakfast sounds wonderful." Emerald stated, getting up from her place on the couch. Or at least she had tried to. Thor had fallen asleep with his arms around Emerald's waist, while she had fallen asleep sitting up.

At seeing this, Emerald looked down at Thor with a sad look on her face, but quickly covered it up and smiled.

"He's always the last one to wake up." she stated.

She tried to shake him, and remove his arms from her waist, but he only tightened his hold on her waist and snuggled tighter into her side.

She had a look of sadness on her face for a split second before, she spoke again.

"Thor, wake up." she said, unwrapping his arms and touching her face a bit.

He stirred and woke up. At seeing Emerald, he smiled lovingly, then seemed to remember where he was. He let go of her completely, and sat up.

"Apologies, Emerald." he stated.

"It's fine. We're about to go and eat breakfast." she stated, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"So, does anyone want to elaborate on that?" Tony asked, looking at Thor, who kept his eyes on Emerald.

"Let's just go and eat." Peridot stated, walking after her sister.

No one talked about what had transpired for the rest of the morning, but Emerald would be distant towards Thor for the most part, or when he would look at her.

Later that night, as I walked to my room, I could have sworn I heard crying come from inside of Emerald's room. However, I just left her be. She wouldn't want to talk about it, that I already knew.

Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

 **OKAY, I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER, BUT MY SCHOOL IS DOING A MUSICAL AND I'M IN IT. WE'RE ACTUALLY DOING THE SHOW KNOW, AND SINCE I'M NOT ON AGAIN FOR A WHILE, I FINISHED TYPING THIS CHAPTER FINALLY. WE'RE DOING THOROUGHLY MODERN MILLIE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAP OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What Am I To You?

 **PERIDOT'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning rested and ready for anything Fury had for us. After getting dressed, I walked to Emerald's room and looked inside. She was still asleep, but I could clearly see the tear stains on her face. I frowned sadly for her.

As much as I knew she was crying because of Thor, I wasn't mad. It was his fault, and yet it wasn't. A lot had changed since we last saw him and Loki. I sighed and left, then continued down the hall.

Once I got to the living room, I saw Loki sitting on the couch, with a thick spell book in his hands. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Good morning," I stated, and sat down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Morning. How's Emerald?" he asked, his smile faltering.

"You heard her crying last night too, hmm?" I asked.

"Yes. I know Thor feels guilty, even if he didn't hear her cries. I think he could tell she was upset by her distancing herself from him." Loki stated.

"I don't blame him you know," I stated.

"I don't either, but I think that he should speak with Emerald about everything. Then again, it's not easy with Jane always stealing him away whenever she can," he stated.

"I could tell," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"She doesn't want to deter their relationship. She still loves him you know, and I think she always will, truly, but she doesn't want to come between Thor and Jane," he stated.

"I know, but at some point, they will have to speak with one another. I can already tell that there may be some tension between Jane and Emerald. Well more like, Jane dislikes Emerald, while Emerald continues to treat her with kindness and respect. I wish someone would teach that little ingrate a lesson." I stated with a slight growl.

"You're beautiful when you're angry," Loki stated without looking at me.

I looked at him sharply.

"A simple observation I've known throughout the years, darling." he stated smiling a bit.

I blushed and looked around the room, then back at him.

"Pet names? Are we back to that stage so soon, beloved?" I said with a smirk, as he lightly flushed.

"I'm not sure. Could we be? Are you willing to tolerate me once more?" he asked, seriously, now looking at me.

"Well, I was able to before, so, I don't see why I can't now," I said sincerely.

He smiled at me and leaned in slightly. I felt myself lean in as well and glanced down at his lips. His lips brushed against mine and I could feel his breath on my face. It was a minty fresh smell and made me smile slightly.

Gently, he pressed his lips to mine in a tender kiss, that brought back many emotions and memories of our time together on Asgard. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, making me sit in his lap, and bring us closer together. I moaned softly and felt him smirk into the kiss.

We pulled away, and I felt my face flush, as I smiled at him bashfully.

"How about we walk about the gardens?' Loki asked.

"I didn't see any gardens outside." I stated.

"There on the twenty-fifth floor. Come on." he said putting the book down and getting up.

As we walked to the elevator, I snuggled into his arm, as I held onto him. I couldn't help the smile that broke out onto my face as a bright happiness flooded me.

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

I woke up the next morning, my eyes still heavy and tired. Yesterday's events came back to me, yet I still made my body get up and out of bed.

I went to the in-room shower and prepared for a wash-up.

Grabbing some of the bath soaps, salts, and washes, I turned on the water and let the water run for a bit to warm up.

In that time, I unhitched my dress. After, I slipped the gold band that held my hair from my bun and sighed as my hair fell to the floor and pooled around my feet a bit. Peridot always wondered how I kept it up and together. After that, I slipped out of my undergarments.

Once the water was warmed, I stepped into the shower and I felt my muscles relax as the heated watered soothed me. I felt myself begin to cry once again. I couldn't help it. I missed Thor deeply.

It was hard to not think of the past. I loved Thor, so much. But he was someone else's now. I couldn't interfere with his romantic life.

Once I finished my shower, I stepped out and grabbed my towel. I dried off and walked back into my room. I dropped the towel and after putting on clean undergarments, I dawned a green dress that was held by a collar. It had a teardrop opening above my breasts. It went a few inches past my thighs, and I wore gold and emerald skin tight material pants underneath, with calf-high dark green boots.

After collecting my hair back into a bun, I left my room and made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. I noticed Loki and Peridot walking together, looking happy and content. The way they always looked when together during our time on Asgard.

I smiled sadly but made my way to the kitchen. Once there I realized that Thor was there as well, and put up barriers to guard my feelings against him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Emerald." he stated happily.

"Good morning." I replied.

I noticed him eating something in a silver and blue wrapping.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

"A misdgardian treat known as a Poptart. Would you like to try one?" he asked.

"What does it taste like?" I asked.

"Well, they have man different tastes for them, but this one happens to but strawberry." he stated.

I took the tart away from him, our fingers brushing and I felt the tingle run through my body, and I knew that Thor had felt it ad well.

I brought the treat to my lips and took a bite. I smiled and began to eat more.

"It's delicious." I stated.

"I have a weakness for them I must admit." he stated.

I laughed softly.

"Emerald. Is something troubling you?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all." I replied.

He looked at me sadly, then spoke.

"I'm sorry that I have wronged you Emerald." he spoke.

I shook my head 'no', then spoke.

"No Thor. You have nothing to apologize for." I stated.

"Do you not remember our promise?" he asked.

"I remember it, and I know you remember it as well, but you have found a new love, and all I want is your happiness." I replied.

"I value your happiness Emerald." he stated, taking my hand and brushing my knuckles against his cheek, and sighing contently.

As much as I wanted this moment to last longer, I knew that if it did, it would only lead to more tensions. I pulled my hand away and spoke.

"And because you value my happiness, you have to accept my feelings about this." I replied.

"Emerald..." he trailed off then, another voice came into our range.

"Thor, come on. We're going to get breakfast- oh...hello Emerald." Jane stated.

"Hello, Jane." I stated sincerely.

"Are you coming Thor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, give me a moment." he replied leaving the kitchen for a moment.

"How have you been, Jane?" I asked.

She looked back at me with a hateful glare and spoke.

"I hate you." she stated plainly.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I. Hate. You. Is that really so hard to understand?" she sneered.

"I don't understand. I have done nothing to provoke you, and if I have, I had no idea and will happily apologize sincerely." I stated.

"Oh please. You think I can't see the way you look at Thor or the way he looks at you? The emotions that you show on your face when you think no one can see?" she accused.

"I can assure you that I have no intentions of coming between you and Thor." I said.

"And why should I trust your word, you harlot? You come in here dressed the way you do, trying to seduce him like a slutty whore." she asked snidely.

I backed up in shock and spoke.

"How disrespectful and rude! I don't mean to threaten you-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Maybe not, but Thor has become even more distant since you came here. You had your chance and you blew it! Stay away from him! " she stated, then pushed me.

I hadn't been expecting it, so I stumbled back, and into the cabinet. I felt a pain in my back and hissed in pain.

Just then, Thor came in, along with the others and rushed over to help me.

"Emerald! What happened?" Peridot stated, by my side, helping me up along with Thor.

"I..." I trailed off and glanced at Jane, then Thor, and sighed.

"I slipped and fell. I suppose I'm still a bit tired and exhausted from our last mission and I didn't realize it. I'm sure I'll be fine after some breakfast." I stated.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked, skeptical.

"Yes. Go have fun and eat breakfast. I'll be fine." I insisted.

"Alright. Come Jane." he stated, and left, but not before giving me a final glance on his way out.

It was silent as Peridot and Loki helped me to a seat.

"So...who's hungry. I'm cooking." Steve stated and got to work with breakfast.

"So are we not going to talk about this either?' Tony asked.

Natasha elbowed him, and the others sat down and began to talk about other missions that we would have. I stayed silent. Thinking about what Jane had said.

This was going to be a bit more difficult than I thought. When would things get better?

* * *

 **OKAY, I KNOW IT'S LATE. SORRY. BUT AT LEAST NOW I'M ON SPRING BREAK. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mirror Match

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

After breakfast, we mostly talked. No one asked about what had happened. I think that they had some idea, but they didn't speak about it.

Two hours later, Thor had returned and glanced at me, but didn't speak. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't. He'd want to know, but at the same time, I don't think he did.

We were sitting in the living room, when Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, Director Fury is on his way up."

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony replied.

Just as he'd finished saying that, director Fury stepped in.

"Hello, Director. How can we help you." I asked.

"Should we get the Quinjet?" Steve asked.

"Actually, for this, we'll only be needing the Gems." he stated, and walked in further.

Taking the remote from the table he pulled down the television and we were shown an area covered in snow.

"This is Cheyenne, Wyoming. Fifteen hours ago, we received intel that told us the area had been frozen over, and not only that, but the area was radiating some kind of force. They said it felt dark. Like they'd never feel happiness again." he stated.

"What about Thor and Loki?" Steve asked.

"We need them here in case of anymore frozen tundras being made and we need to disperse you all." Fury stated.

"So what do you need us to do?" Peridot asked, from her place on Loki's lap.

"Unfortunately, you're the only ones equipped for this mission and can withstand the hostile conditions." Fury said.

"We all went into a frozen wasteland last time." Tony replied.

"This time, it's worse. All the agent involved in the recon are sick with pneumonia and have serious frost bite and severe freezer burn." he stated.

"When do we leave?" Lapis asked.

"In an hour. Ladies, I wish you luck." he stated, then left.

"It felt dark? What does that mean?" Bruce asked.

"It sounds like dark magic. It's not uncommon, unfortunately. It's vast and it's deadly when used by someone like Asvid." I stated.

"Again, it's not uncommon." Loki stated.

"That's true. I don't even want to imagine what Asvid is planning." Peridot stated, getting up from Loki's lap.

"I figured as much, but we have no other choice. We have to contain the damage." I stated.

"Loki and I should go with you. It would be safer that way." Thor said in concern.

"For once I agree with my brother. We can't take the chance of losing Emerald when Asvid may just decide to conquer earth and bring destruction anyway." Loki stated.

"Even still, we have to try and stop the flow of the polluted area. We can't let anyone else be hurt by the black magic." Lapis stated.

"You know that he's probably using it to lure Emerald to him so he can steal her away, right?" Loki asked.

"Which is exactly why Lapis and I are going with her. With the three of us, we'll be in and out in no time." Peridot stated confidently, then looked at Loki.

"Have a little faith." Peridot stated, giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

We began to board the quinjet, and I noticed Loki and Peridot speaking to each other.

"Come back to me whole. Please darling." he stated, kissing each of her knuckles.

"Don't I always?" she replied.

"Only when you feel like it." he replied.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Okay?" she asked.

"Just be careful darling." Loki replied.

They shared a sweet kiss, before separating and hugging.

I smiled sadly. At least Peridot and Loki were happy in their love life.

We were approaching the area when Peridot spoke up.

"So are you going to tell us what really happened this morning with Jane, or are you just going to keep telling us you slipped?" she asked.

"We talked and I slipped. That's all." I replied.

"You fell against the cabinet, and now have bruising on your back. Are you sure?" Lapis questioned.

I stayed silent and looked around.

"Did she put her hands on you? Emerald?" Peridot asked.

I continued to look away further, giving her no answer.

"She did, didn't she!?" Peridot stated angrily.

"Peridot, calm down." I stated.

"I will not calm down, Emmie! When I get my hands on her, I'll-" I cut her off.

"No! Don't do anything to her. You know that if you punch her out, it'll only confirm all the bad things she thinks of me, not to mention cause more commotion with SHIELD, Thor, and the rest of the Avengers." I stated.

"But Emerald, she's wrongfully disrespecting you!" Lapis added.

"I know, but just let this take its toll. It will pass. We just have to be patient. Besides, we're here." I replied.

The quinjet touched down, and we made our way off.

The second we set foot on the ground, we shuddered. The dark magic was strong. I felt slightly weak but shook it off immediately.

"You feel it too?" Peridot asked.

"Yeah, so Asvid must be close by. Let's start moving." I stated and led the way.

As we made our way, I looked at at the frozen area around us. All the nature of this beautiful placed, frozen over to die. I'm fairly partial to nature.

"They weren't kidding about feeling without joy or happiness." Lapis stated, hugging herself.

"It feels so morbid and depressing." Peridot stated.

"Well, we just have to find the source, destroy it and we'll be done. Come on." I stated.

As we walked the feeling of sadness grew as we neared closer to the source, when we finally reached it.

There along the mountain range was a medium sized crystalized ice shard, floating there, and surrounded by dark mist. It was icy black in color and was letting off radiations of black magic that we could see.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" we heard someone state.

We looked past the shard and saw Asvid himself there. We quickly summoned our weapons, ready to attack.

"You could still end this Emerald. Be mine or face the destruction of this planet and the rest of the Nine Realms, as well as your home world." he sneered.

"Never, you'd probably still throw the realms into chaos." I replied with a fierce glare.

"Would it really be all that bad, sweet Emerald? A woman like yourself, no matter how pure must need someone to satisfy her. And I myself need a woman like you as a wife to...tend to my every need and command, and bow to me." he stated with lust in his eyes.

"I'll die before I bow to you or become your wife, you monstrous piece of filth!" I exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes.

"So be it." he stated and waved his hand.

The shard began to glow darkly. Then dark forms began to make themselves, and I began to make out what they were, but I still wasn't sure. Once they had formed, my mouth dropped open.

There standing before us, were the Avengers, perfect dark copies of them. They looked at us and smirked evilly.

"You may think that your friends will always fight with you, but now, they fight against you." he stated, and looked to them.

"Bring me their gems" he stated.

The clones each developed their own respective weapons out of the dark magic and went on the offensive. Asvid had disappeared, and we were left with the clones.

"Uh-oh." Lapis stated.

"Don't worry! We can handle this. Stand together and don't let them separate-ugh!" I grunted as I was thrown back by the clone of Thor and Mjolnir.

"Emerald!" Peridot called.

"Peridot, look out!" she yelled, as they dodged out of the way of the Iron Man clone, who flew straight at them and tried to blast them to pieces.

I raised my spear and began my attack on 'Thor'. I managed to get him in the chest, and smirked. However, he recovered quickly and slammed Mjolnir, into my chest.

My eyes widened and filled with tears. My tears streamed down my face. I forced myself to get up and charged at him.

I noticed that, while I had been fighting 'Thor', Peridot and Lapis had disposed of most of the other clones, but they still had their fair share of injuries. The only ones left, were Loki, Thor and Steve. Scratch that. 'Thor was the only one left, as Lapis and Peridot finished off Loki and Steve, by switching up on them.

Peridot, had slashed through Loki with her fan blades, while Lapis used her shield and whip together. It was like a spiked yo-yo now, and he used it to decapitate the clone of Steve, and cut down the rest of him.

"Emerald hang on! We're coming!" Lapis yelled.

I was only too happy when they made it over to help. I was covered in bruises and cuts. I'm also fairly certain that I have some broken bones.

Peridot and Lapis fought well, but we all were feeling weak from the black magic of the area.

I was shocked to see Lapis and Peridot thrown back and to the grown on either side of me. I glared at the clone and let him charge at me. Once he was close enough, I ducked, and gripped my spear tightly, as I thrust it through the clone.

He began to fall, dissolving into black mist, and I rushed to Peridot and Lapis. They would be okay, but I still felt too weak.

"Come on, we still have to destroy the shard." I stated.

We walked to the shard and placed it in a bubble. I then took my spear and in a swift movement, I cut through it five times.

We watched as it fell to the ground in pieces, the dark magic leaving, but some of it still remained. Once again, I bubbled it and sent it away. It wold go back to homeworld. Inside the palace there was a room designed to make sure that things that had been bubbled would stay there safely.

"Well maybe not in and out, but we did it." Peridot stated.

I smiled weakly and felt myself sway.

"Emerald?" Lapis asked concerned.

I felt myself fall to the ground before my body gave out and I returned to my gem.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. SPRING BREAK IS HALFWAY OVER. BOO! BUT I DO HAVE MONDAY OFF AS WELL. YAY! PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waiting For You

 **PERIDOT'S POV.**

We rushed off the quinjet and back into the tower. I clutched Emerald's gem tightly in my hands.

Lapis and I burts into the living room, where the others were, including Jane. They whipped to face us and took notice very quickly that Emerald wasn't there.

"Where is Emerald?" Thor asked in concern.

I looked to Lapis, who nodded.

I opened my hands and showed them her gem.

"Is she...?" Jane asked, and I could see the slight hopefulness in her eyes.

That bitch...

"No, she's not." I stated and glared at her for a moment.

"Is there a basket of something we can set this in?" Lapis asked.

"On it." Tony stated and went to the bar, there he took a basket that had been holding an assortment of wines and alcohols, and took them out, then gave it to Lapis.

"Thank you." she stated.

With a snap of his fingers, Loki conjured up a blanket. I bundled it around Emerald's gem and set it in the basket. After I set it on the counter.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We were able to find the source of the polluted area, and not only that, but Asvid. He tried to persuade Emerald to come to him, but she refused. Then he made dark doppelgangers of all of you and set them on us." I started.

"Right, Emerald fought Thor's clone, while Peridot and I fought the others. We won, but Emerald was still fighting Thor's clone. After taking several blows, Emerald defeated it, but she was weak. Even still, she destroyed the ice shard containing the dark magic and sent it away. After that she fell to the ground and her physical form gave out. After, we rushed back as soon as we could and after, well, you know the rest." Laps finished.

"Loki and I should have come with you. If we had then Emerald may not have had to give out her physical form." Thor stated irritated. Not at us, I already knew. He was annoyed at the situation and possibly himself for not being able to save Emerald.

"There might not have been much to stop it from happening though. Black magic makes you weak. Even if she hadn't been alone in fighting your clone, she might have had to give out her physical form anyway. It's like all your strength is being sucked out of you to the point where you can barely stand. It's amazing that she didn't give out sooner. The same goes for Lapis and I." I explained.

"Even still, we could have done something to help." Thor stated.

"I can understand my brother's feelings. We should have gone with you. This might have gone smoother if we had been there. Are you alright, Darling?" Loki asked, looking me over and taking my hands.

"Aww, look at Loki being all in loves with Perri." Tony stated in a mocking tone.

I could tell Loki really wanted to cast some sort of spell, but I stopped him.

"Yes, Love. I'm fine. I probably need some rest is all." I reassured him.

"Well at least Emerald can heal and she'll be back, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes, that is true. She'll be back and better than ever." I stated.

I noticed that Jane had an unpleasant gleam in her eye at this news. How shallow could someone be. Really?

"So, how long will it take for her to regenerate? Five minutes? Fifteen minutes?" Thor asked.

I looked to Lapis and she looked to me. Both of us looked to Thor. Not really sure what to tell him.

"Uh..." I trailed off.

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER. THOR'S POV.**

I sat next to Emerald's gem at the bar. I honestly hadn't moved from the spot much unless I needed too. Even after, I was quick to return to my spot at the bar.

I knew Jane was unhappy about it, as I was being more distant with her, but I had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that it was Emerald that had me so concerned. But how could I not be? She was a dear friend and an old love that I, ahem, may still have feelings for.

I sat at the bar, watching Emerald's gem as usual, and spoke.

"Please come back Emerald. What's taking you so long?" I asked her gem, knowing I would get no response.

Just then, Peridot and Loki came into the room.

"How's it going?" Peridot asked, floating criss-cross in the air.

"Hello, Peridot. Loki." I replied.

They had just come back from a week long mission and noticed that Emerald's gem was still in the basket.

"She's still not done? Wow, she's really taking her time with this one." Peridot stated.

I nodded in silence, still looking at Emerald's gem.

"Staring at her gem won't bring her back sooner, brother." Loki stated.

"I know that..." I trailed off.

"We'll leave you to it. let us know if she reforms anytime soon." Peridot stated, walking off with my brother.

"Emerald please come back to us soon. We need you here...I need you here, my sweet gem." I stated.

I hadn't used that term of endearment in centuries. I felt calmer saying it again to be honest.

I smiled contently at Emerald's gem, and ran my fingers over it. It glowed beneath my touch and began to glow even brighter.

My eyes widened. Knowing what was happening.

Her gem lifted into the air and continued to glow. Then a silhouette of Emerald formed. I could see her form change several times before the glowing ceased and Emerald stood in mid-air before slowly lowering to the floor.

"Ah, that's much better." she stated.

Hearing her voice lifted my spirits immediately. I rushed towards her and enveloped her in my arms, almost crushing her to me in a tight hug.

She wasn't expecting it and gave an "oof".

She smiled at me and spoke.

"Hey, so, miss me much?" she asked.

"You have no idea, Emerald. You're finally back." I stated quietly to her.

She sighed contently and hugged me back.

Just then we heard another voice.

"Emerald! You're back!"

We looked to see Peridot and the others, including Jane standing there. They all looked happy to see Emerald. All except Jane. I'll admit I was slightly annoyed, but I wouldn't let that ruin my mood for this moment.

After a quick embrace with Lapis, Peridot, and Loki, Emerald spoke.

"I'm back and feel better than ever." she stated.

"Not to mention you look better than ever." Lapis stated.

I took a moment to look over Emerald's new form.

She now wore an emerald sleeveless and legless body suit. It was like what the Midgardians called one pieces for swimming. Over that, was a lighter green sheer dress like material. It was held by a golden ring over her right shoulder. It went to her feet but had slits that went from her hips all the way down and had gold slightly thick rope around her waist and knotted on the left side. She also wore gold and green heeled calf-high boots. Her hair was still in a bun held by a solid gold hair band that went around her bun and single braid completely, and had sheer gold material hanging from it.

She looked as beautiful as the day I met her.

"Thanks." Emerald stated humbly.

"Well, why don't we get you something to eat. It's been three weeks." Peridot stated.

I smiled as we all headed to the kitchen. The others all asking what it was like during her regeneration period. She seemed hesitant, but happy nonetheless. It didn't matter at the moment.

For this moment, Emerald and I truly felt content once again.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! ALSO PROM IS THIS SATURDAY! AWESOME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC TO HELLFIRE FROM THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME, BUT I DO OWN THE LYRICS THAT I MADE MYSELF TO GO WITH THE MUSIC. I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE COVER BY {ANNA} ON YOUTUBE. SHE HAS AN AMAZING VOICE. I ALSO DON'T OWN LANA DEL RAY'S YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL.**

Chapter 12

Inner Conflict

 **EMERALD'S POV. BEFORE REGENERATION OF PHYSICAL FORM.**

My eyes opened and I noticed that I was inside the inner world of my gem, just like how it always was, in a comforting sense.

The recent events came flooding back to me as I remembered how I had ended up back in my gem in the first place. Soft music began to play as I let out a sigh and began to walk around my inner world.

As I walked around, I noticed a dark feeling follow me.

I turned and saw myself. A darker version of myself.

"Nice to see you again." she stated with a sly smirk.

She couldn't do me any real harm, she was just a single part of my entire being I never wanted to let shine through again. She came about after...ahem...a trying time in my life that had nothing to do with Thor.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same. Whenever I see you it means that something is wrong inside. How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"Well, at least you know that something's wrong. I'm pretty sure you know what that means. And it's been a week so far." she replied.

"I'd rather not talk about that. I don't need a reason to stir you on." I stated.

"You say that like I'm not a part of you. As if it doesn't affect you." she returned.

I began to walk further, and she spoke.

"You can't deny all of this forever." she stated. Music began to play and I started to sing. It always helped to calm me down and clear my mind after all.

 _You know I am a righteous woman and of my virtue I am justly proud_

Just then, she began to sing as well.

 _Then tell me, Emerald, why you see him standing there?_

 _Why his smouldering eyes still scorch your soul_

 _You feel him, you see him, the sun caught in his golden hair is blazing in you out of all control_

She conjured up a copy of Thor, that took her into his arms. He trailed his fingers on his left hand down her waist, while the left hand craddled the back of her head. He nuzzled her neck sensually as she continued to sing.

 _This burning desire, is turning you to sin_

I began to run away from them, I couldn't see that right now. I couldn't be tempted.

 _No, I can't. No, I won't._

 _I cannot interfere, It's just not right, I can't!_

 _No I won't. I simply can't._

 _He is no longer mine to love, not mine to have!_

She appeared next to me, "Thor close behind.

"He's not real. Just this once give into the temptations." she tried to persuade. "Thor" held out his hand to me.

 _No, I'll never! I won't let the temptations corrupt my mind._

 _Oh come on, Emerald! Just once allow this all to happen!_

 _For once just let this fire sear your flesh and bones!_

I could feel myself wanting to give into temptation and reached my hand out to "Thor" slightly. My darker side began to sing again.

 _Destroy Jane the human! The wench does not deserve him_

I sang with her.

 _Or else let Thor be mine and mine alone_

Just then I heard something from the outside.

"How long will you make me wait, Emerald?" Thor asked.

I looked down sadly, then felt large hands on my waist.

"He longs for you, just as I do, my gem." The clone stated.

"What?" I asked, unable to move.

"He longs to have you in his arms again, as I have you now." he replied, and nuzzled.

"Come on. Just this once say yes." my darker self stated.

"I..." I trailed off unable to finish, as the clone began to kiss up my neck. My eyes fluttered shut and I heard her sing again.

 _That's it now. It's finally your turn._

 _Choose this now. This desire._

 _For once choose this and sate your own fire!_

I snapped my eyes open and ripped myself away from the clone.

 _No...God have mercy on him. God have mercy on me._

 _But I refuse to interfere, or I will burn!_

The music stopped immediately and I fell to the ground. I felt my darker self dissapear as well as the clone. I felt myself slip out of conciousness. This was what I had been dealing with since I saw Thor again and I kew this wouldn't be the end of it anytime soon.

* * *

I woke up again some time later. My darker self and the clone gone. I got up and steadied myself, before walking down a corridor of my memories.

I turned a corner and found myself walking down a hall of memories that were just Thor and I.

I smiled as I was reminded of a memory Thor and I on a walk through the palace, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

I kept on and saw another memory of Thor and I together on a clearing full of beautiful flowers, as we sat under an old tree, that had vines that hung down around us. I was reading to him before a lesson that he hadn't bothered to study much for himself. His head rested on my knee as a sat criss-cross. Of course he had fallen asleep listening to me read to him.

Thr next memory was a bit more intimate.

It was one of my memories of Thor and I in passionate embrace. Our moans and pants filled the room. I couldn't help but blush and look away at the memory of myself writhing underneath Thor as he moved over me.

After...ahem, the passionate moment, Thor and I lay in blissful content. Before sleep took me over I spoke to him.

 _"Thor?" I asked sleepily._

 _"Yes, my sweet gem?" he replied._

 _"With the war coming to an end, Peridot and I will have to leave Asgard." I stated._

 _"Yes, I know, my love." he replied, holding me tighter._

 _"Do you think we will be together even after?" I asked, facing him._

 _"I hope so my gem. I love you too much too lose you completely." he stated._

 _"If I do have to leave...and we can't see each other, then..." I trailed off._

 _"Love, we will be together again someday. I promise." he stated._

 _"Bu how can you be sure. What if you don't..." I trailed off._

 _"What is it, Emerald?" Thor asked concerned._

 _"Just...will...will you..." I trailed off once again._

 _"Yes, my love?" he asked._

 _"Will you still love me, when I return and come back to you? What if you find a new love?" I asked._

 _"Know this Emerald. I will always love you and nothing will ever change that." he stated._

 _"I love you Thor." I said with a smile._

 _"I love you too, Emerald. My sweet gem." he stated smiling back._

 _He hugged me to himself and buried his face into my neck before sleep took us both over._

I smiled as tears poured down my face while I smiled through them. Memories like that always made me emotional, but I would push through them, as I always did. Music began to pay again, this time softer with string and percussion instuments. I began to sing as I passed more memories of Thor and I.

 _Young and Beautiful_

 _I've seen the world_

 _Done it all_

 _Had my cake now_

 _Diamonds, brilliant_

 _And Bel Air now_

 _Hot summer nights, mid July_

 _When you and I were forever wild_

 _The crazy days, city lights_

 _The way you'd play with me like a child_

Another memory of Thor and I came up, this time from when we were younger. We were playing in the forest. We were familiarizing ourselves with fighting in more natural areas, such as a forest.

I was checking around my area, when Thor snuck up from behind and startled me. I scolded him, albiet, half-heartedly and we continued to train. He would smile at me and I'd blush, but he never seemed to notice. If only he'd known at the time...

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

Another mermory, I remembered distinctly, and a bit more upsetting.

It was after Thor had once again fallen asleep while I was trying to help him study. While he slept, I couldn't help but smile down at him and stroke his cheek gently with my thumb while softly holding his face. He smiled through his sleep as I did, and I really thought that he might share the same feeling as I, if not just a little bit.

However, I knew Thor, and he was who he was...

The next day, I had gone to find Thor so we could study again. Unfortunately for me, he had other ideas...

"Thor, do want to study a bit again. I'd be happy to help you." I stated, trying to contain my eagerness. He gave me a glance and nothing more as he stated, slightly annoyed that he had other plans.

"Not today, Emerald! I have better things to do." he stated and walked away.

I was a bit hurt at this, and spoke again.

"But what could you have to do that's more important than studying?" I asked as he walked away without a single word or look back.

I, against better judgement, followed him. When, I saw what he really had that was "better to do", I saw that it was him flirting with and showing off to many girls.

I felt my mouth drop open from shock and tears fill my eyes. I looked down and turned away before he could see me and made my way back to the palace to find Loki and Peridot. I was going to need some comfort. I made my way back, but not before sending a medium sized and slightly jagged rock beaming towards his head. I heard him grunt and curse and smiled, before a look of sadness took over my face again. All I could feel for the rest of the day was my aching heart.

 _I've seen the world, lit it up_

 _As my stage now_

 _Channeling angels in the new age now_

 _Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

 _The way you play for me at your show_

 _And all the ways I got to know_

 _Your pretty face and electric soul_

I contiued through my memories, savooring all of them as I passed. I felt content as I moved by my memories. Memories that would always be in my heart.

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Dear Lord, when I get to heaven_

 _Please let me bring my man_

 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

 _Father tell me if you can_

 _Oh that grace, oh that body_

 _Oh that face makes me wanna party_

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

I remember after some of my more passionate moments with Thor, I always wondered if he would still love me the way he did back then after I came back. When the nine realms were still at piece. Of course I knew of his reputation. It hurt, but still I loved him no matter what.

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

As the music faded away and I stopped singing, I felt myself sink to the ground once again, before consciousness slipped from me.

* * *

I awoke once more, this time feeling more refreshed and rested, despite my inner conflicts with myself.

I knew I was ready to reform, and centered myself to get ready. Even with everything I was feeling, I knew that I still had too. I had to help the others. We had to protect earth and the rest of the nine realms.

Withing a matter of seconds, I was back in the outside world.

* * *

 **OKAY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME! PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

An Outing

 **LAPIS' POV.**

Once Emerald had finally reformed. We were all able to take a breather. It was a big relief. Fury would stay up to date on what Asvid was doing, while we got some time to relax.

Loki and Peridot had decided to spend some alone time together in Loki's room and advised subtly not to try and interrupt them, Emerald had decided to go and spar in the training room and Thor had decided to go with her. The others had all gone off to their own vices. I honestly had no plans, so almost anything could go at this point.

I was about to go to my room when I heard Steve speak.

"Lapis?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve?" I replied.

"I was wondering if you weren't doing anything...would you like to go out...now?" he asked. A darkish pink coloring his face.

I felt my own face heat slightly, then smiled.

"Sure. I'd love too. If you'll give me some time to get ready?" I asked.

"Of course. How about we meet back here in the living room in an hour." he suggested.

"Sure." I stated, then headed to my room.

I was excited, to say the least. Steve was such a great person, and I wanted this outing to be an amazing one.

I opened my closet and looked through my clothes. Natasha and Pepper had decided to take Emerald, Peridot and I on a shopping trip. Needless to say that with just one of Tony's credit cards, we'd been able to buy a lot for all of us.

I'd chosen a turquoise dress with black polka dots that had wide-ish straps and a black cummerbund. Along with that, I was wearing, I chose a pair of black flats and turquoise lace on them. I even had black lace short gloves. My hair was pulled into a casual but slightly messy bun. I was never really one for makeup, so I only applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I was ready.

* * *

I walked down the hall and towards the living room with five minutes before steve and I would leave. I sat on the couch, forcing myself to not be nervous. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I heard footsteps.

I turned to see Steve in a navy blue tee shirt, with a black blazer and khaki pants along with nice brown dress shoes.

I smiled at him and he smiled back with a bashful look on his face. He was so cute sometimes.

"You look great." he stated.

"Thanks so do you. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could get something to eat, take a walk around the park and then see a movie. How's that sound?" he asked.

"That sounds wonderful." I stated.

"Alright then, let's go." he replied.

We walked out of the tower and towards the garage. Once there, I saw that we were heading towards his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued car when I noticed his motorcycle.

"Why don't we take that?" I asked, pointing to the bike.

"Do you want to take that?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it might be fun. Come on." I stated with a smile.

He blushed cutely and spoke.

"Well, okay. We'll take the bike." he stated, then grabbed to keys to start the bike.

"No helmets, sorry." he said.

"No motorbike safety precautions for Captain America? Hmm, I like it." I stated breathily as I wrapped my arms around his middle as he turned on the engine.

I felt him tense up a bit and clear his throat.

"Well, you know...hold on tight." he stated, revving the engine.

"No worries there." I said.

I could see his neck and ears go red from his blush and had to stifle a giggle.

"Here we go." he stated. Then we were off.

* * *

I had to admit, it was exhilarating riding through the streets at night in New York. All the lights were passing by in flares beautifully. I snuggled into Steve's back and laid my head between his shoulder blades and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on my face.

Fifteen minutes later we had pulled up to the restaurant.

Steve helped me off and opened the door for me.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a smile.

"Of course. Anything for a pretty dame like you." he replied.

"You flatter me, soldier." I stated.

Walking inside, I noticed that the restaurant was a forties diner.

"Wow, it's like taking a walk through history." I stated, looking around.

"Yeah, it brings back some old memories." he stated.

We were seated shortly and began to talk as we looked over the menus.

"So, what's it like back on your home planet?" Steve asked.

"It's certainly different from earth. Technology is more advanced on my planet, and yet Earth's technology is advanced as well. Not to mention the life on earth." I stated.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked as she stood in front of our table.

"Yes. I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs and green peas, with a strawberry milkshake" I replied.

"Alright, and for you sweetie?" she asked looking at Steve.

"I'll have the pigs in blankets with baked tomatoes with cheese and a vanilla milkshake." Steve stated.

"Alright, I'll have your orders out as soon as I can." she stated and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what about the life on earth do you find interesting?" Steve asked.

"Well, I mean...It's remarkable. How each living thing on this earth, no matter what kind of sentient, has it's own unique experience, even if said experience isn't all that pleasant. The sounds they hear, the sights they see, the lives that they live. It's all so needlessly complicated, and yet so simple all at the same time. Honestly, I couldn't wait to see everything on earth when I heard we were coming here. It's much more simple than some of the things on my home planet." I stated.

"Well, what's something that's not as simple?" Steve asked.

"Well for one, there's childbirth. Sometimes if the strain of labor and childbirth is too much to bare, a gem can end up losing their physical form soon after giving birth." I started.

"That sounds terrible." Steve stated.

"Maybe, but still. They'll return to physical form eventually, but it's still a lot to take into account when a gem becomes pregnant. Still everything after that makes it worth it." I stated.

"Wow, and I thought that normal birth was hard." he stated.

"Yeah, well. Life can't go on by itself. Still, when you really think about it, it's worth it." I stated.

"What else is there?"

"Well, our technology is far more advanced. For example, while humans use various types of transportation, on my planet, we use what we call Warp Pads. A whole line of networks used for transporting you from one place to the others side of the planet if that's where you chose to go. Plus, you would get there in seconds. Minutes at the most. It's pretty incredible. We actually were discussing having a few here on earth for planetary transportation of gems. You know if everything goes well." I explained.

"That certainly would be something wouldn't it?" Steve asked.

Just then, our waitress brought our food.

"Here you go." she stated, setting out food and shakes down.

"Thank you." I replied.

As we dug into our food, we continued to chat about different topics. Life, friends, family, etc. It all just had an easy flow to it.

* * *

Our walk through the park had been fun and peaceful experience. Steve even pushed me on the swings. It was all so calm and relaxing, considering what had been going on lately.

Currently, we were on our way to the movie.

As we drove, I noticed that we had now come to a more grassy area not far from the city.

"I thought we were going to see a movie?" I asked.

"We are. It's a drive-in theatre. Where you sit in your car of on the ground and watch the movie as it's projected onto a giant screen." he explained.

"Sounds interesting. What are we seeing?" I asked.

"Casablanca. It's a classic." he replied, helping me get off the bike once more.

"I hope I like it." I replied.

"It'd be a crime if you didn't." he stated, then went and pulled a blanket from out of the box that was in the seat. He spread it out then, left to go and buy snacks. Once he set them down, he looked to me.

"After you." he stated in a gentlemanly manner.

"Why thank you sir." I replied, then laughed. We shared a look and smiled, before settling on the blanket and handing me my drink and the giant tub of popcorn we would share as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

* * *

Soon the movie had finished, and I was a little bummed out. I'll admit part of that was because Steve had casually wrapped his arm around me during the movie, and now we had to pack up and leave.

As we drove back, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face a I rested my head once again between his shoulder blades.

* * *

Once Back at the tower, Steve had walked me to my room like a gentleman. Stopping in front of my door, I spoke.

"This was certainly fun. Thank you, Steve." I replied.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe next time, once this whole thing is over...maybe we could go dancing?" he asked, with a pink blush coming over his face.

I smiled at him.

"I'd love too." I replied, then stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. His blush increased and I backed away, softly giggling.

I opened the door to my room and was about to step inside, when I said one last thing.

"Goodnight, Steve." I replied, then walked into my room and closed the door.

After showering and getting into my dark blue and grey short night gown, I got into bed, ready for peaceful sleep.

Before drifting off into sleep, my mind ran through the evenings events from start to finish. A smile spread across my face as sleep finally took me over, and covered my mind with blissful dreams.

* * *

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I HAD FINALS, BUT NOT I'M OUT OF SCHOOL. WELL ACTUALLY I WAS OUT ON THE SECOND AND WAS WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A FEW DAYS, BUT WHACTCHA GONNA DO? AM I RIGHT? ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAP OUT SOONER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Memories and Falling Outs

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

We were all situated in the living room. Jane was there, but I was doing a fairly good job of ignoring the glares she would send my way every few minutes.

I was sitting with Peridot as Lapis told us about her date with Steve and by the sound of it, there could be more like it.

"Lapis, that's great. You two would be so good together." I stated.

"Yeah. I can see it happening and Steve really likes you."

"Well, maybe..." she started blushing and making her cheeks turn deep purple.

Just then, Fury and Agent Hill walked into the living room from the elevator, looking extremely irritated and slightly guilty, if that were possible.

"Director Fury, what is it? Do you have another mission for us?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm sorry to say that this a bit more serious than that." he stated.

"What's going on?" Peridot asked.

"Knowing how this will sound, I'll just say it. We want to make sure that you aren't working with the enemy." he stated looking only at me.

You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent.

"You want to what?!" Peridot shouted, clearly angry, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel offended as.

"Brother Fury, what is this? Emerald would never do such a thing. She would never violate the treaty that bind the gems with Asgard either!" Thor stated in my defense.

"What would make you think that Emerald would have anything to do with Asvid's schemes?" Loki asked, holding Thor back a bit as well.

"It was brought to my attention after my agents studied some of the residue in the earth left from the solo mission. There was an interesting theory..." he stated.

"And what would that be?" Lapis asked.

"The theory being that if Emerald were to come to a mutual agreement with the Frost Giants or if she were to fight with them, her home planet and people would be free of war with them, leaving earth to fend for itself. That it could mean an attack on earth even more devastating. Not to mention you've been acting more distant and closed off around some of us as of late. We can't take this lightly." he stated looking at me still.

"But I would never betray my friends, my people, my planet or the earth!" I insisted.

"I'm sorry, but we have to think about all the possibilities, and this is one of them. Now we need you to come with us." he stated.

"For what?" Thor asked, his hands clenching and unclenching to the point where his knuckles began to turn white.

"Questioning and highly advanced lie detector tests." he stated blatantly.

I could've sworn I saw Jane look pleased.

"If you think we're going to let you take my sister, then you are sadly mistaken." Peridot stated in a defensive position.

Agent Hill did the same, with her hand close to her gun holster. And Director Fury...who knows how many weapons he has on him.

"That won't be necessary." I stated.

"Emerald, you can't actually let them take you." Peridot stated in disbelief.

"Oh, I won't. I have something better. Memories." I stated.

"Emerald, you can't really mean..." Lapis trailed off.

"I do." I stated, before waving my hand and making a medium sized sphere appear.

"Isn't your memory thing or something?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Here I have it set to replay all memories from right before the Frost Giants attacked , to this moment. Just give it a tap and you'll see everything. Here." I stated giving it to him.

"Emerald, they're invading your privacy!" Peridot stated.

"I have nothing to hide in terms of aligning myself with Asvid. True, it may be intrusive, but if it's the only way that I can prove to them my loyalty...then so be it." I stated, handing it to Fury.

He had a smidge more guilt in his eye now, but gave the sphere a tap nonetheless. Immediately, the sphere expanded into a screen big enough for everyone in the room to see it clearly.

As they began to watch my memories, I could see that the others all felt intrusive.

Then it came to memories that had to do with more personal things, such as my conversations with Loki and/or Peridot concerning Thor. My cheeks were changing various shades of red very quickly.

"Do we really need to watch this?" Lapis asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Fury stated.

"But we've seen nothing that would lead us to believe that Emerald is working against us." Loki stated on my behalf.

"We keep watching." Fury stated.

At this point I thought it couldn't get any worse than this...but I was wrong.

We came to the memory of me inside my gem during my regeneration. I made a sound of discomfort and everyone turned to me. I lowered my head and tried to block out everything. I could hear everything.

I felt their stares of shock on me. I really regret my choice to let them see this right now. Or that I should have at least given it to Fury to view this in the privacy of a sound proof room.

I could feel Thor's gaze on me the most as he went from looking at the screen to me. Just then I heard Jane's voice in my memories.

 _"I hate you." she stated plainly._

 _"What?" I asked surprised._

 _"I. Hate. You. Is that really so hard to understand?" she sneered._

Thor looked at Jane with a shocked expression, then at me and I refused to meet his gaze. Jane looked terrified like there was a frost giant coming for her any second.

 _"I don't understand. I have done nothing to provoke you, and if I have, I had no idea and will happily apologize sincerely." I stated._

 _"Oh please. You think I can't see the way you look at Thor or the way he looks at you? The emotions that you show on your face when you think no one can see?" she accused._

 _"I can assure you that I have no intentions of coming between you and Thor." I said._

 _"And why should I trust your word, you harlot? You come in here dressed the way you do, trying to seduce him like a slutty whore." she asked snidely._

Everyone turned to her and looked shocked or glared, including Thor, who looked downright livid.

 _I backed up in shock and spoke._

 _"How disrespectful and rude! I don't mean to threaten you-" I started, but she cut me off._

 _"Maybe not, but Thor has become even more distant since you came here. You had your chance and you blew it! Stay away from him! " she stated, then pushed me._

 _I hadn't been expecting it, so I stumbled back, and into the cabinet. I felt a pain in my back and hissed in pain._

 _Just then, Thor came in, along with the others and rushed over to help me._

 _"Emerald! What happened?" Peridot stated, by my side, helping me up along with Thor._

 _"I..." I trailed off and glanced at Jane, then Thor, and sighed._

 _"I slipped and fell. I suppose I'm still a bit tired and exhausted from our last mission and I didn't realize it. I'm sure I'll be fine after some breakfast." I stated._

Thor gave me a look, as if to say, " _Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"Are you sure?" Thor asked, skeptical._

 _"Yes. Go have fun and eat breakfast. I'll be fine." I insisted._

 _"Alright. Come Jane." he stated, and left, but not before giving me a final glance on his way out._

 _It was silent as Peridot and Loki helped me to a seat._

 _"So...who's hungry. I'm cooking." Steve stated and got to work with breakfast._

Everyone was speechless as the rest of my memories played through. Parts of them with catching the mean and nasty glares Jane would send my way.

Once all my memories had been viewed, the screen returned to a sphere and promptly disappeared.

A deep silence had once again fallen over the room.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Thor boomed at Jane. She jumped and looked scared and for good reason.

"T-Thor..." she stuttered.

"NO! How dare you treat Emerald with such disdain and disrespect, when she has done nothing to you. She haS only showed you kindness, even when you have no right in deserving it! How dare you insult her virtue by calling her a whore!

"She was trying to steal you from me!" she shouted back.

I looked at her shocked and opened my mouth to speak, but Peridot beat me to it.

"She has done no such thing and you know it, you bitch!" she exclaimed in anger.

Loki held her back from possibly charging at Jane and whispered calming words in her ear. I saw her visibly calm down, but she was still rigid.

"You saw her memories. She even admitted to Peridot, Loki, and to herself in a dark moment that she would never interfere or try to sway our relationship. The only one who has done that is you. The reason why I've been distant is because of you and your absurd jealousy. The reason why our relationship in now forever ruined and done is because of you!" Thor shouted.

The room was silent, save for Thor's deep breathing in an attempt to calm himself down.

The last line had stunned everyone, and Tony spoke up.

"Uhm, we're just going to let you both talk and wait in the other room. Come on guys." Tony stated a bit hastily.

"Agent Hill and I will be leaving as well. Emerald, we apologize for our accusations and hope you'll continue to be an ally to earth even after this." Fury stated.

"Of course, Ddirector." I stated.

They took their leave while the rest of us left to the other room so Thor and Jane could talk.

* * *

There was a lot of yelling. That was for sure. It was muffled, but we could hear almost everything they were saying, or rather screaming at each other. Then cries from Jane and then nothing.

We walked back into the room, to see Jane gone and Thor look at the ground with a glare. He looked at us and spoke.

"My friends, forgive me for my outburst." he stated.

"I think even some of us would have reacted the same way more or less." Peridot stated.

"Emerald..." he stated, looking at me with apologetic eyes, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

You know that I don't blame you. It's okay." I stated.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Lapis spoke up.

"So where is Jane anyway?" she asked.

"I told her that I couldn't be with her anymore and asked her to leave." he replied.

"Well, now that we're done with all that, let's do something 's up for watching Deapool with a bunch of junk food, ice cream, soda and pizza?" Tony asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said, stepping away and going to the kitchen with Peridot and Natasha.

I could feel Thor's gaze on me.

"Well, I suppose that was something." Natasha said.

"Yes, I suppose it was. I just wonder what will happen next." I stated.

"I'm sure everything will work out." Peridot stated.

 _I hope so..._

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED.** **I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR FURY'S REASON FOR POSSIBLY NOT TRUSTING EMERALD, BUT STILL.** **PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Of Oaths and A Love to Prove

 **THOR'S POV.**

How could I have been so blind? So unattentive?

I've neglected everything that Jane had put her through and I hadn't pressed for Emerald to tell me more or how she felt. Of course, she wouldn't tell me, though. With all the nonsense Jane had spouted about our crippling relationship being Emerald's fault, she probably thought that if she intervened and told me anything, it would ruin things more, but that was inevitable.

I hadn't been so interested in the movie. Instead, I was watching Emerald. Every once in a while, she would look too me for a moment, then smile and concentrate on the movie. I could feel my stomach turn with guilt and regret.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Loki asked me.

"I have no idea. How can I make this up to Emerald?" I asked.

"Try speaking with her. Maybe spending the day together. It's literally been centuries since yo two spent any quality time together." he suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, brother." I stated.

"Of course, brother." he replied, before going over to Peridot and wrapping her in his arms.

I could see Emerald's expression of loneliness at this. The want for a romantic relationship we once had. The oath we made to each other for it...

 **THOR'S POV. 5 CENTURIES AGO.**

 _Emerald and I lay together in content after a bountiful round of lovemaking. I held her soft body in my arms as she rested her head on my chest and placed sweet kisses on it. I buried my face into her hair._

 _As wonderful as this moment was, I knew that it would be our last._

 _I felt her body tremble and a wetness on my chest. I looked down to see her silently crying._

 _"Please my love, don't cry." I started._

 _"How can't I. Peridot and I are leaving tomorrow. I won't be able to see you. You'll have your duties and I'll have mine back home." she stated, as fresh tears filled her eyes._

 _It was true. The war between Asgard and Jotunheim had finally finished with the help of the gems. During this time, as a sign of the treaty between Gems and Asgardians, Emerald and Peridot had come to stay here for the duration of the war._

 _In that time, Emerald and I had become friends, and later, lovers. Even with the way I was back then, she loved me when I did not deserve it. I had unintentionally put her through heartbreak with my promiscuous ways. Yet she still chose to love me and only me. And now, she would be leaving me virtually forever. I would hardly get to see her._

 _Wrapping her in my arms, I spoke._

 _"I know my love. I wish it weren't this way. I promise I will do what I can to see you." I replied._

 _"But how often can that be with your duties to you family and kingdom?" she asked._

 _I looked into her eyes and spoke._

 _"Emerald Quartz, I promise to always love and care for you. Never will I love anyone the way that I love you. I will always protect you. When we see each other again, I will love you all the more. I will take no one else for a wife except for you. I love you Emerald and that will never change and no one will ever change it. This is my oath to you." I stated. She smiled at me through tears and spoke._

 _"And I,_ you my _friend, my prince, my love." she replied._

 _Taking her face in my hands, I kissed her passionately, gently pushing her back down onto the silken sheets of my bed._

 _I trailed my hands down her body, making her moan out. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and spoke._

 _"Please...never stop loving me." she pleaded in pleasure._

 _"Never my love, never. I will show you again how much I love you as I worship your beautiful body." I replied, kissing her once again and solidifying my oath to her._

 _That night, I showed her how much I loved her..._

 **THE NEXT MORNING.**

 _We were seeing Emerald and Peridot off this morning. I was still asleep with Emerald in my arms. I made a line of kisses from her head to her neck._

 _She stirred, looked at me and smiled, before it went away and was replaced with a sad look, one that did not belong on her face._

 _"I don't want to go." she stated._

 _"I don't that either my love. I wish we had more time." I replied, hugging her tighter._

 _"I wish I'd done everything in the universe with you." she replied, and snuggled into my chest._

 _We were waiting for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Peridot and Loki were hugging as Peridot cried into his chest and Loki held her tightly._

 _Emerald stood next to me and looked at the ground, with trembling breaths._

 _The second the Bifrost opened, she let her tears fall freely._

 _Peridot went first after sharing one last kiss with my brother, the disappeared into the light of the Bifrost. I looked to Emerald and she at me._

 _"Always remember our oath Emerald. Never forget that I will always honor it." I stated, then kissed her deeply._

 _Tears flowed down her face once more as she wrapped her arms around me and deepened our kiss. After parting, she pressed her cheek to mine, letting out another trembling breath._

 _"I love you." she stated._

 _"And I, you, my sweet gem. Never forget, that is the truth." I replied._

 _With that, she turned from me and stepped into the Bifrost. She smiled at me through tears and put her hand on the necklace I'd given her. It was to remind her that I, as well as my_ love _would always be there. I smiled back at her sadly, before she was carried away by the Bifrost._

 _'I will never forget Emerald. Never.' I thought to myself, as we all made our way back to the palace._

 **PRESENT DAY.**

I had to make up everything to Emerald. I had too...

 **LATER THAT NIGHT.**

Once everyone was in their rooms and asleep, I made my way to Emerald's room quietly. Once there I knocked on her door and heard her lovely voice speak.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in to see her in her light green nightgown, and her hair in a tight bonnet that only covered her bun.

"Hello, Thor. What brings you here?" she asked.

I walked over to where she sat on the bed and gently pushed her down while crawling over her.

"T-Thor?" she asked with a stutter, as I held down her arms in a soft but firm grip.

"Emerald, I'm sorry. For everything that Jane put you through, as well as my own ignorance for not seeing when it was right before my eyes." I spoke, kissing her neck softly.

"I have already forgiven you for that." she stated, as I ran my hands down her sides.

"And yet I feel that I have not earned it...not completely..." I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I made an oath to never stop loving you. To be with you, to care for you, and to protect you. In all of that, I have failed you, my sweet gem." I stated, caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"Thor..." she trailed off.

"I never stopped loving you Emerald. My feelings never changed. Even when I was with Jane, my mind would always linger onto you. Please Emerald, allow me to make it up to you. To prove myself and my love to you, once more." I pleaded with her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I pressed my lips to hers. She tensed at first but began to fall into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned into the kiss as I gripped her hip.

Then I attempted to remove one of the straps of her nightgown. She gasped and gently pushed me away.

"Emerald?" I asked her.

She sat up and I moved off of her.

"Not yet." she stated.

"Please Emerald, let me prove to you that I still love you." I stated.

"I know you do, Thor. Please, please understand. You need time." she replied.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she spoke again.

"Yes, you do. I know that you still love me, but right now, after all of this, you need time to think, time to calm down and time to move on. Please trust me on this." she explained.

"Will you let me prove my love to you?" I asked.

"Yes, but not tonight. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied.

"Thank you. You should get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." she stated.

"Alright." I replied.

I walked to the door and stepped into the hall, Emerald behind me in the door frame. Loki's words came back to me in that moment and spoke.

"Would you spend the day with me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Thor." she stated with an exasperated look.

"Just to spend some time together. After all, we haven't in centuries." I stated, knowing that I had her.

"I suppose that would be okay." she replied.

I smiled at her and hugged her. After pulling away she spoke.

"Goodnight, Thor." she stated, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight my sweet gem." I replied, kissing her hand.

She closed the door and I made my way back to my own room.

As I lay in bed, I stared at the ceiling and could do only that before I fell asleep. Thoughts of Emerald and only Emerald flittered through my mind and through my dreams.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Making Up for Lost Time

 **THOR'S POV.**

I woke up this morning, ready to spend the day with my gem.

After showering and dressing myself, I made my way to the kitchen and found Emerald their waiting. She looked as beautiful as ever.

She wore a strapless shamrock dress that complimented her light emerald skin color, with a black belt and long sleeved half shawl jacket. She also wore black flats and had her hair in her signature bun with the golden hair piece with sheer that hung a few inches.

"Emerald, you look beautiful." I said with a warm smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Midgardian clothes do you well." she replied.

My clothes were casual. A pair of black pants, a grey shirt and a red blazer, with black shoes.

"Are you ready for our day out?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded fondly.

"Where are we going first?" she asked.

"Should we not eat breakfast?" I asked.

She opened the bag hanging on her shoulder and showed me the three boxes of Pop Tarts. I looked at her with a smug glint in my eyes.

"You always did think of everything, Emerald. Shall we go?" I asked.

"Yes, we shall." she replied.

I offered her my arm and she smiled before taking it.

* * *

We walked down the streets of New York, ignoring the stares and whispers of admirers. It was easy to ignore the whispers from young women around us, but I'd be lying if I said that hearing men whisper about Emerald didn't anger me.

I would glare and hold Emerald a little tighter. I hadn't even noticed that I'd been making the skies rumble.

"Thor, calm down. Just ignore them. None of them hold a candle to you and you know it." she stated holding onto my arm with a firm grip.

"I know that, but the thought of you giving your heart to another man, midgardian or not and the fact that keep whispering about what they would do to you unnerves and angers me." I admitted.

"Believe me when I say Thor, you have nothing to worry about." she replied with a smile.

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

We kept walking, taking a detour through the park. I enjoyed seeing all of the earth's plant life. It was beautiful. The flowers were so full of color and beauty. They reminded me of back home to be honest. My favorite had to be the roses. The red was so deep, like love and passion.

I glanced at Thor as I thought about this. In all honesty, I wanted to spend the other night with Thor in passion and love. However, I knew better. If anything it could make things worse for both himself and me.

After about another hour of roaming the park, I spoke up again.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked.

"Well considering that it's about time for lunch, I thought we could find a nice place to eat." he stated.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Thor. Where shall we eat?" I asked.

"There is one place that has delicacies that you have never tasted if you're willing to try something new." he replied.

"I haven't tried most of the food here on earth, remember?" I stated.

He blushed for a moment and I couldn't help but laugh at him softly, before speaking again.

"I would love to try some more of the midgardian delicacies." I said.

He smiled at me, not failing to make me blush just like he always had, from when we were children to present day.

After a bit of a walk, we arrived at the restaurant.

"What is shawarma?" I asked.

"It's a delicious dish made from different kinds of meats. It is truly delicious. I have faith that you will enjoy it." he said with a confident smile.

We entered the restaurant and were seated quickly. I had a feeling it had something to do with Thor being an Avenger and well, Thor. It was no secret after all.

The people around us were watching and whispering, as well as snapping pictures with their phones. Besides that, everything was enjoyable. Not to mention the food was very delicious. All in all, lunch was going very well.

* * *

After eating we left and made our way to some of the shops down the street.

Midgardian musical culture is very interesting, although some things were lost to me and seemed unappealing, such as how some genres of their music involved cursing, violence, intercourse, and their rear ends, what was one of them, again? Oh yes! Rap, I believe it was. However, other genres of music were cleaner and enjoyable for myself. Their love serenades were sweet as well. One that I had heard was Love Me Like You Do by an Ellie Goulding. I'll admit that it did remind me of Thor and myself.

I had also come to find that their clothing was very beautiful and in many different types. Some of it reminded me of clothing back home, with it being light and airy, as well as form fitting and tight.

We had gone into several stores and Thor had insisted on getting me everything I saw. Apparently, Tony had given him one of his cards and had given his approval to go on a spending spree. I didn't want to buy too much, but Thor insisted and I couldn't really say no to him. I'd had a bit of a hard time with that since we were young.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked as he carried the many bags for me, upon his insisting again.

"Well, I was thinking that-"

Just then we were surrounded by people with flashing cameras. There were so many going off all at one I had to cover my eyes and Thor held my arm to stop my stumbling. Then we were bombarded with questions all at once.

"Is this your new girlfriend?"

"Is it true you are no longer seeing Jane Foster?"

"What is your relationship with this green woman?"

"Is she your new girlfriend?"

"How sure are you that she isn't an enemy of earth?"

"Is she the reason that you left Jane Foster?"

That question was what shattered the gem. I could tell that Thor was getting upset with the questions, but that last one was it. The next thing I knew, he was shouting.

"Enough! How dare you ruin our outing with your bombardment and invasive questions. And how dare you attempt to smear Emerald's good name with this slander. If anything can be said about her, it's that she is what goodness is. Now, leave us to our outing." Thor finished, gently tugging me along.

After that, we continued walking, eventually coming back to the park. We walked through it in silence, before I broke it.

"Thank you, for what you said. For defending me. It seems that will never change, you defending me that is." I spoke.

"Of course. You're my gem. I will always protect and defend you, Emerald." he stated with a warm smile.

As we walked we came across a vendor selling hot dogs, ice cream and other various snacks.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, milady." he stated with a slight bow.

I laughed softly, causing him to smirk, before he left. We had actually managed to find a peaceful area that had a stone bench, beautiful rose bushes and a small pond with a small stone fountain. It was a peaceful serene area that I would love to visit again.

A few minutes later Thor came back with his arms full of snacks, as well as ice cream and five hot dogs.

"What's all this?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I gathered quite a few of everything that the kind sir had. I hope you enjoy them." he stated with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't mind trying them all." I replied.

He handed me a hot dog and I looked at it for a minute before taking a bit. I had to admit it wasn't all that bad.

While eating, we began to talk.

"I really think earth is a great place. I wish I could have come here under less dire circumstances. It's such a unique and beautiful place." I spoke.

"That may have been preferable to instead of being at war with the Frost Giants." he replied with a bit of a smile.

"Yes, that's true. Even with all of this going on, I find that reminiscing about the old times helps some." I said.

"Then do you remember when my family hosted the Winter Ball in Asgard? Everything was even more glorious with the touch of winter." he stated.

"I remember you being afraid to ask me again, and I had to ask you." I stated.

"How do you know that?" he asked, in suspicion.

"It was easy to see, and Loki told me. That's why I asked you to dance." I replied with a small laugh.

I could vaguely hear him mutter something along the lines of getting Loki back, but I let him be about it.

After trying a few more of the candies, we found ourselves laying on the soft grass in sweet content. Thor was being a bit quiet, so I spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"About the times when we would make love in the deepest parts of the gardens, trying not to get caught." he replied.

I snapped my eyes open and sat up straight, staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"I know you remember, Emerald." he stated, running his fingers down my arm.

"W-well, ahem, yes I remember…" I trailed off.

"Then you remember how I would look into your eyes and place loving kisses on your neck?" he asked as he did so to me as he spoke.

"Thor…" I trailed off as he slowly made his way over me.

"Please Emerald, believe me when I say this. I needn't any more time to heal. Please, let me love you now and forevermore as I did before…" he spoke.

Looking into his eyes, I could see only truth and love, as I saw many years before. I released a content sigh and spoke one word.

"Yes."

In the next moment, his lips were on mine, as we lost ourselves in love, passion and reckless abandon in this secret beautiful place. What better place to make beautiful love…

* * *

We lay together in glorious afterglow, with myself lying on his chest. I looked at him and him at me and we spoke together.

"I love you." we stated together.

He leaned down for another kiss, when there was a sudden cold and the earth began shaking, as well as the sky turning grey.

"He's here." I stated, looking at Thor in slight panic.

We dressed quickly and made our way out of the park and back to the tower. On our way there we could see people screaming and running for cover as ice began to cover everything. Then in the distance, I saw them.

The Frost Giants.

With a battle cry, they charged. Subconsciously, I changed back into my normal attire as we made our way back. It was time. Asvid and the Jotuns were here.

It was time for the battle to begin.

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT. HOPE YOU LIKE, I KINDA DON'T ALL THAT MUCH, BUT THEN AGAIN, WRITERS BLOCK GETS YOU NOW AND THEN. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Battle

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

There were screams everywhere as we made our way to the tower. People were running in fear as more ice and frost giants made their way through the city.

Once back at the tower, we could see that the others were already preparing for battle. They had their weapons and armor set and ready to go. I had also noticed the Captain's friend, James was there, as well as two others.

One was a female, with brown hair and beautiful features. She wore a black shirt, with a red jacket over it, with black pants and boots. She had a red glow emanating from her hands. The other was a little taller. He had light blond hair that turned brown midway to the end, with a goatee. He wore a blue and grey skin-tight long-sleeved shirt, with tight black pants and what looked like advanced sports shoes.

They saw me and I spoke.

"So, you are the Emerald they were talking about. It's nice to meet you." the woman said.

"Yes, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it could be over less extreme needs. What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Wanda, and this is my twin, Pietro. It's nice to meet you too." Wanda stated.

"It's always nice to meet a beautiful woman like yourself." Pietro stated, kissing my hand.

I heard Thor growl lowly as he glared at Pietro, who backed off and excused himself to go help the others.

I gave Thor a pointed look, one he returned with a look of innocence.

"That was mean, Thor." I stated.

"Your mine once again, I may be a little possessive for a while, respectively of course." he replied.

"As I said, you have nothing to worry about, especially now. I'm yours, just as you are mine." I stated, caressing his face with my hand.

Just as we inched closer for a sweet kiss, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We looked to see everyone looking at us, some, like Loki and Peridot had smirks on their faces, while some had smiles like Lapis and Natasha.

"Sorry, to ruin the moment, but we kind of have frost giants to fight and a city to save. You two can play smushy face and adult sexy fun times later after we win." Tony stated.

"Oh, um, yes of course." I stated, slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, well if we're all ready, we should head out as soon as possible." Steve stated.

"Right." I agreed.

Just as we were going to leave, I could see some of the others giving their significant other, such as my sister and Loki, sharing a small moment, before getting ready to depart. Soon, I felt a hand holding mine. I looked to see Thor holding my hand and looking at me with a look of love.

"I will see you at the end of all this my love." he stated.

"Are we all ready?" Steve asked.

"Yes." I spoke for everyone.

"Alright, let's go." Tony stated.

The time to fight had come…

* * *

We were on the ground and fighting within minutes. There were hundreds of frost giants and we were doing our best to fight as well and keep people out of harm's way while everyone was in hysterical panic.

I cut through one with my spear, and without turning around, stabbed one in the abdomen, before yelling out to Peridot.

"Peri, on your right!" I called. She swung her fan blades, cutting through two at the same time. However, she didn't see the one coming up behind her.

I was about to yell out, when a glowing green dagger, pierced itself through the jotun, making it stop short and fall to the ground. My sister turned to see Loki running to her, before suddenly kissing her and pulling away, holding her face.

"Honestly, Darling. You must be more careful in the heat of battle." he stated.

"I'll try, but no promises." she replied, smiling, before taking a defensive position and going back to back with Loki.

I smiled and turned back to face more frost giants, ready to fight, when they were suddenly decimated by a flying object I knew all too well.

I smiled and looked to see Thor coming my way, with mjornir now back in his hand.

"You do know that I can handle myself, right?" I asked.

He smiled at me lovingly.

"You should know by now, my gem, that I will always be there to protect you. Whether you want it or not." he stated.

The fight continued and though we had made a great dent in the army, we needed to go to the source. We all knew it, as we regrouped in one of the cleared areas around us.

"We need to find Asvid. If we defeat him then this all ends." I stated.

"Agreed, but where exactly are we supposed to find him?" Tony asked, through his mask.

"Uh, maybe this is just me, but could it have something to do with that?" Pietro asked, pointing.

We looked to see him pointing at Stark Tower, which looked like it had been frozen over ten fold. I heard Tony groan and whine.

"Damn it! Why is it always my tower? Why!? Who do you think has to pay for that!?" he asked.

"You're a multi-billionaire aren't you?" Natasha asked.

"Baby, I'm trying to make a point here." he replied with a whining lilt once again, making Natasha smile and chuckle softly, and kiss his cheek.

"Sorry." she stated with a smile.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to business." Steve stated.

"Of course. Once we defeat Asvid, we can drive the rest of the frost giants away and end this." I stated.

"Then let's go." Peridot stated.

We looked towards the tower as we made our way to Stark Tower.

* * *

Though there were frost giants waiting for us as we made our way, they were nothing we couldn't handle. Honestly, I was expecting more.

Finally, we made it to the very top.

There on a throne of ice ad frost, sat Asvid. He looked a bit worried, and he should be. However, he quickly masked it.

"So, you've made it this far, and you brought vermin with you." he stated.

"The only vermin I can see is you Asvid. Surrender and spare yourself a crushing defeat." I replied.

"Never, my beautiful gem. However, I will give you one more chance to be mine and I will leave this world in peace." he stated.

"Never, you horrid liar. I will never be yours. I'd rather have my gem cracked then become your filthy whore!" I yelled back at him, clutching the spear in my hand.

"Then it seems that not only will you get your wish, but this planet and its inhabitants will pay dearly for it. Attack!" he shouted. More frost giants revealed themselves and came at us with bloodlust.

"We don't have time for them. We need to get to Asvid." I stated, taking a defensive stance.

As we leapt into battle, I tried to keep a clear view on Asvid. I cut through jotun after jotun, narrowly missing attacks aimed for my gem and head.

Once there was a clear enough path I spoke.

"Come on!" I shouted.

Just as we reached Asvid, with myself leading the others, a wall of ice separated me from the others.

"Emerald!" I heard Peridot's cry muffled by the wall.

"Incoming Jotuns and they're coming in fast in big numbers." Steve stated, alerting the others.

"What about Emerald?!" Thor voiced, looking between me and the Jotuns coming at them.

"I'll be fine! Focus on them! After that, you can try to get through the wall." I stated.

"By the time that happens it will already be too late." Asvid stated, before charging at me.

I slashed at him with my spear, and he deflected it, getting a good hit to my side. I raised my spear once again and I managed to get him in the chest, and smirked as I slammed the neck of my spear into his abdomen, throwing him back.

I smiled and charged at him once more, only to have my eyes widened and filled with tears. They streamed down my face as I looked to see a rather large ice shard pierced through my body. It had gone right through my stomach.

"EMERALD!" I heard Peridot scream.

The others had only a few jotuns left and were also trying to break through the wall. I forced myself to pull the shard from my body, seeing it and a large portion of my dress, drenched in the crimson red of my blood. If I hadn't been in battle, I might've admired the way the red stood out on my green skin beautifully. After a moment, I charged at him again.

I had noticed, while I had been fighting, that the others had their fair share of injuries, though they were nowhere near as bad as mine. As they finished off the last of the jotuns, they began trying to break through the wall once more.

Peridot had been trying to cut through with her fan blades, while Thor was viciously hitting the wall with Mjiorni. The others were trying to cut or blast through the wall, and seemed to be making a dent, but still had a way to go.

"Give up Emerald. You won't win, this is the end." Asvid stated, charging at me.

Using all my strength, I ducked under, before swiftly striking my spear through his chest. Right through his heart.

"You're right. This is the end, for you and your reign." I stated, before extracting my spear.

I watched as Asvid fell to the ground, lifeless. It was finally over.

* * *

 **I KNOW I KNOW. I HAVE NO EXCUSE. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Love Like You

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

The second Asvid fell, the others had managed to break through the wall and ran to me quickly. I felt strong arms catch me as I began falling to the floor. I was lifted and could hear my sister calling my name.

"Emerald! Can you hear me!?" Peridot asked. Her voiced was muffled and my vision was blurry.

"It's over, isn't it?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, Em. It's finally over. You did it." she stated smiling, with a relieved face.

"Good. The realms are safe once again...and after I get back...we can celebrate..." I trailed off.

They all had confused looks, except for Peridot, Lapis, Thor, and Loki.

I felt my body give out and felt myself retreat to my gem. Things were finally right again. Now all I had to do was wait...

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER.**

I was finally ready to return to my physical form. I was definitely happy at the prospect of seeing the others again. I'd had more than enough time to change and heal myself.

I was ready and before I knew it, I was returning to the outside.

* * *

 **THOR'S POV.**

I sat on the couch in the common area. I stared longingly as Emerald's gem once again sat in the basket under the light. I would have given anything to have her come back sooner.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, her gem glowed astoundingly and lifted into the air, before shape began forming.

As the glowing stopped, Emerald reappeared and descended to the ground.

"Emerald!" I heard and saw Peridot rush over and hug her sister.

"Wow, you look great!" Lapis stated.

Looking at her closely now, all I cold do was agree.

She now wore the same solid green one piece type body suit, but now with shamrock-colored, sheer sleeves with wide cone like ends from the elbow to her wrists. She also wore a long solid cololred skirt, with gem, floral and asgardian mixed styles. It even had slits that started about three inches from the waist band, and went all the way to the bottom. She also wore black flats and her hair was in the same style and elegant golden hairband.

She looked as beauiful as ever.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

I couldn't help but stare are her lovingly as she spoke with Peridot and the others. To think, after everything, she still loved me, more than anything in the nine realms. Of course I feel the same, but at the same time, it feels like having her as mine was a miracle.

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _Love like you_

I walked over and hugged her tightly. She was shocked at first but soon eased and hugged back contently.

 _Love like you_

I would be content to just stay this way and hold her her forever. It was as if it was only us, and no one else.

"My sweet gem." I spoke.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Love." she stated.

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that its true_

' _cause I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you_

After everything that had happened, I was more than overjoyed that she still loved me as she had centuries ago. I knew that from our meeting up until now, I was nowhere near perfect.

As much as I hated to admit it, I didn't deserve Emerald, yet she still chose me.

"So, what happens next?" Peridot asked, her hand interlocked with my brothers.

Emerald stepped away to face Peridot and the others, who had now made their way over.

"I'm not sure, exactly, but the worlds are at peace again...it's what we make of it." Emerald stated. A content smile had made it's way onto her face once again.

I don't know exactly what it was, but something told me there was more to come. Something good.

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _What makes you think I'm so special_

* * *

 **EMERALD'S POV.**

The flowers were in bloom on thia beautiful day in Asgard. Everything was peaceful. I sat in the garden with Peridot. It felt so nice to have moments like this again. Though, I had to admit, I was a bit nervous. It would also seem that Peridot had caught onto that.

"So, what's wrong?" she asked.

I let out a sigh and spoke, looking into my cup of tea.

"Suppose I never could hide things from you, could I?" I stated.

"Nope, that's how you know I'm the best younger sister ever." she stated, rubbing her five month pregnant tummy.

She had found out she was almost two months pregnant just before Loki had left with Thor on important business in one of the other realms. Renewal of a treaty or something like that. Of course Loki hadn't wanted to leave after finding out, but Peridot had convinced him that everything would be fine.

"So what is it?" she asked again.

"Well, I suppose you would be the first person I told, Peri...I'm pregnant." I stated calmly, yet there were nervous undertones to my voice.

She looked at me with a shocked but excited face.

"Congratulations! When did you find out!?" she asked, now up and hugging me.

"If you'll sit back down I'll tell you. You don't want to put any strain on your body." I stated.

"You sound like Loki, but I digress. So when did you find out?" she asked.

"I found out last week. I've been trying to think of how to tell everyone. Of course I'd tell you first, but Thor and Loki are coming back today. I'm not sure how Thor will react." I stated.

"I'm sure he'll be overjoyed. You two have been talking about having children, right?" she asked.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off.

"But nothing, everything will be fine. In fact..." she trailed off this time looking past me and smiling.

I turned and saw Thor and Loki standing there. Thor was smiling like an idiot, before quickly making his way over to me and hugging me tightly and attacking my lips with his.

"I assume you heard?" I asked as he pulled away.

He nooded and sunk down to rest his head on my lap and nuzzle my still flat stomach with his face.

"My sweet gem, you've no idea how happy you've made me." he stated, continuing to nuzzle my stomach, as I held his head.

 _If I could begin to do_

 _Something that does right by you_

 _I would do about anything_

 _I would even learn how to love_

 _"Now I know how Peridot felt..."_ I thought to myself as another contraction hit me...hard.

I let out another scream as tears ran down my face.

"Your doing great Emmie." Peridot stated, wiping my forehead with a cool rag.

"Did you want to murder loki tis much when you went into labor?" I asked hoarsely.

"That and so much more, but i't all worth it, right?" she asked back.

"Yes, I know it is, but still, I can't help but want to murder my husband right now. Speaking of my husband, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" I screamed out asn another contraction hit once again.

"He's on his way as fast as he can." Peridot replied.

"He BETTER BE!" I yelled.

Just then, Thor came rushing into the room.

"Emerald, my love. I'm sorry. I came as soon as I could." he stated.

I looked at him with a small smile.

"Give me your hand, love. I need something to hold onto tightly." I stated.

"Of course, Emerald." he stated, then gave me his hand.

I could feel him tense up as I crushed his in mine.

"Thor, I love you, but right now I all I want id to castrate you, and once this is all over I just might!" I stated angrily through clenched teeth.

"Lady Emerald, it's time to start pushing. On the count of three you must give it all you can." the midwife stated.

Peridot kept rubbing my head and now held tight to my wrist.

"You can do this, Emmie. One... two...three..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _When I see the way you look_

 _Shaken by how long it took_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

* * *

 **SEVERAL YEARS LATER.**

I sat down at the table with Peridot and watched as Thor and Loki played with the children. There was Beryl, the oldest, then her younger brother, Deckard.

They were Loki and Peridot's. Beryl took after Loki a bit more, though she was the spitting image of Peridot, while Deckard took after Peridot slightly more than his sister, while he looked exactly like a young Loki with some minor differences from Peridot.

Then there was Hunter and Tourmaline. Hunter took after and looked just like Thor, while Tourmaline looked and acted just like me when I was her age.

It made my heart swell with love and pride. I couldn't help the smile tat appeared on my face.I couldn't be any happier if I tried to be.

To think after all that had happened, and everything we had been through...it all ended this way. And something told me that the adventures our kids would have would be extrodinary. The was already talk amoungst all the kids about becoming the new Avengers. From what we heard from the others back on earth their kids were all eager as well.

I pushed the thoughts aside and smiled to myself. I could think of that lateron when it was time. For now I would be content to be here in the now with my family and my love.

 _Love me like you..._

* * *

 **OKAY, FINAL CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN DOING DRIVERS TRAINING, AND OTHER STUFF. FYI I CAN DRIVE NOW. AWESOME! ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. I DIDNT REALLY LIKE THE LAST PART, BUT I'S 12:11 A.M. HERE. HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
